Sookie and Eric: The Early Years
by sistressk
Summary: The Journey Sookie and Eric take as they find their way to each other's hearts and lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I started a new story. I know some of my followers of fairy aftermath and true love will be disappointed I have not updated them, but this popped into my head and I'm welcoming the fact that my muse is returning, In any form. I normally publish in the SVM area, but I'm basing this one off of True Blood the show to start with, so that's where it is. I'm totally blocked on Fairy aftermath and I need to re-do a portion of True Love I'm not happy with. I hope I can get those out soon. **

**Also parts of Season 3 finale will be verbatim, other parts I Para-phrased. Enjoy!**

"If I were to meet the true death without having at least kissed you Sookie Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret" HA. I keep playing that over in my head as I sit here chained up in a dog collar in Eric's dungeon. At that moment he seemed so vulnerable and human to me, and when he kissed me, He poured every once of vulnerability and passion into that kiss. To not even 10 minutes later to chain me up. I'll never understand that man. What a big A-hole.

And where the hell was Bill? I let my mind wander thinking over everything when I heard the door open. Yvetta came barreling down the stairs muttering in her language. Luckily she freed me . We headed back upstairs and came upon Bill and Pam arguing. They struggled and eventually we subdued her with silver and Yvette took off.

On our way back to Bon Temps Bill and I started talking about a bright future. One that did not include any supernatural bullshit, and sure as hell no Eric. Out of nowhere, Eric and Russell jumped in front of my car. And shortly we where on our way back to Fangtasia.

As soon as we got back to the club Bill was chained vamps started spouting some nonsense about my blood enabling them to walk in the sun. Huh? "Bill is this true?" I asked startled. "Yes" he said. What the hell.

I was so shocked as the vampires talked calmly about drinking from me. Fuckers. All of them. If I manage to get out of this alive, I'm done with all of them.

Eric then offered Russell to go first. He refused. He told Eric to go first. Eric came up to me and gazed into my eyes. He gazed down at me with such caring. Who the hell was this vampire? He grazed his fingers across my cheek until I heard Russell mutter " Enough of this" and he yanked me away from Eric and sunk into my wrist. It hurt like hell. Moment later I felt the sting of fangs on my neck as Eric drank. He was gentle, Caressing my hair as he drank. I started to get light headed and passed out.

When I came to I was back in my graveyard by my house. I gazed up to the sky and saw this chandelier descent from the sky" what the hell" I thought. As the thing lowered I blacked out once again and woke to Bill staring at me.

I jumped up and slapped him. We argued about him trying to safe me yet again. What a crock of shit, Until I noticed Eric was gone. "Where's Eric" I asked. "He's outside Burning" Pam said from across the room.

I got up to rush outside when Bill zoomed in front of me to stop me." Get out of my way Bill" I yelled and rushed outside to find eric and Russell burning.

"Eric why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Go away" he mumbled.

Determined to save him I bent down and noticed he was handcuffed to Russell.

"Use your powers honey" Russell said.

"I don't know"

"I will come back and find a way to kill your precious Viking and Mr. Compton and everyone else you ever cared about just because you didn't use your fucking powers!" he roared.

Pissed off I noticed my magic hands worked and broke the cuffs. "Now drag me the fuck back inside" Russell bellowed.

Pissed off I flashed my hands again and slammed him against a fence. He just laughed. I grabbed Eric and quickly dragged him back inside. Pam rushed over to help lay him on a couch. "He's too weak to drop fang" she said.

I turned to Bill" Bite me" I said.

"Sukheh" he mumbled but finally relented. I put my wrist on Eric's mouth and could feel him drinking. A few seconds later I felt his fangs pierce my skin. "Watch him, we both know he could lose control" I tell Bill.

Eric drank for a bit until Bill yanked my arm away. Eric looked at me"Sookie we need to get him inside"

Everyone just assumed Eric was nuts until he finally sat up and said" I'll go myself" He went to leave and Him and Bill had some sort of vamp pissing contest. "Oh good lord" I mumbled getting up I go grab a silver chain and drag Russell back in.

Once we got Russell chained up in side Eric, the big A-hole that he is announced that they were napping and I got to watch Russell. Lucky Me. When he offered to kill Bill or Eric, I was tempted, just for a second.

Lucikly a little before dark Alcide came in and we engaged in some harmless flirting. I wonder what it would be like to be with a person who was actually alive? Breaking me out of my musing, Eric and the other dead fuckers came in.

After announcing that all their invites where rescinded and earning a grin from alcide, I high-tailed it out of there. Once I got home I took a shower and had something to eat with Tara. After everything she had been thru lately she let me know she needed to get away. Frankly I don't blame her. I wished her the best and she left.

I did not get to enjoy my piece and quiet long when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find settled in the living room when he announced " Russell is no more". Well that's good.

"Eric as well" he commented.

"Eric, he would never hurt me." Even as I said it I knew it to be true.

"He tasted you. Even if we are not together, I will keep your protected. Pam as well." He stated.

Right now I'm so confused. Bill is my first love, I still have feelings for him but so much has happened I just don't know what to think anymore.

"Sookie I will meet the true death to keep you safe." He says and heads for the door.

"Wait" I yell. Maybe we could work things out.

Just than the door swished open and I look to see Eric coming up my steps. "Did you tell her you where sent by the Queen of Louisiana to procure her… for what she might be?" Eric questioned Bill.

"I didn't know why she wanted you" Bill pleaded to me.

"Where you ever planning on telling me?" I asked.

"I hoped to"

"Did you also tell her you paid two low lives's to beat her within an inch of her life so you could feed her your blood.. The night you met? Think she'll forgive you for that?" Eric said.

"Oh my god" I stammered flashing back to that night. I remember seeing a car off in the distance. It was true.

"Sukheh?"

"I love you. I will meet the true death to keep you safe"

Eric chimed in with "He tried to silence me tonight so you'd never find out. He doesn't care about you, he only cares about himself."

"LOVE" I scream." You manipulated me into falling in love with you." I cry. "Don't come over; don't call me I don't want to see you ever again!"

Bill flew off the porch. "I want my phone back" Eric snarked at him.

Bill glanced back to me one more time and took off into the night.

I look over to Eric who is smirking." You too, get the fuck off my porch and out of my life." I scream.

"For the record, I would never have given you to Russell." He insists.

"Go back to hell where you came from you fucking dead piece of shit!" I yell. Eric zooms in front of me at vamp speed." I'm sorry to see you suffer like this, I thought you had a right to know" he said and zoomed off to god knows where.

I slam my door and collapse behind it. No longer able to control my sobs I cry for hours until I see the sun coming up, and I'm finally able to drag myself to bed.

The next few days went by in a blur. I was basically a walking zombie. My whole relationship with Bill was a lie. I was a job for him. Fucking Vampires. I was done with them. I even caught myself analyzing Eric's warnings. He was trying to safe me from Bill and from Russell. But I'm sure it was so he could use me for his own selfish gains, not out of real concern. Vampires are nothing but cold dead things.

After a week or so of moping around I knew I needed to try and get my life back together. I called Sam and found out I still had a job. I told him about everything that had happened. It felt good to talk about it.

It was my first night back at work. I had to admit it felt nice being back at Merlotte's working and jut being normal. I was convinced I'd be able to move on from the night mare my life had turned into recently. I'd rather be alone than deal with that shit again.

Everything was going great until I felt a void enter the bar. I looking around to see Pam, Eric's second stroll into the bar and sit in my section. Oh Hell. I head on over to her.

"What do you want Pam?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my master's life" she said. I was a little startled and had to fight the urge to be nasty, luckily my good southern upbringing kicked in.

"Your welcome. Can I get you a True Blood?" I asked. She nodded and I headed over to the bar to grab one.

"Want me to kick her out cher?" Sam asked.

"Nah, she just wanted to thank me for something. I think it will be fine." I tell him.

I placed Pam's True Blood in front of her and turned to walk away when she grabbed my arm. " I need to speak with you." She said.

I huff and sit down across from." Fine. Make it quick. Some of us are working."

"Sookie, their has been some danger regarding the Queen of Louisiana. Bill has gone missing and ..." I stop her.

"I could give a fuck about Bill. Let him rot." I say.

Pam smirks" I also would be quite alright with him rotting, but this is about you. The Queen still wants you. She contacted Eric last week and tasked him with the job of procuring you."

Snorting I reply" So. Am I suppose to just go quietly? Make things easier on Eric?"

"Don't be dense. If Eric was going to turn you over he would have already done so. I personally think it would just make things easier if he did. But he refuses and I guess your not so bad for a breather." Pam says.

"Well gee thanks Pam."

"Your quite welcome"

"Look Pam. I'm done with vampire bullshit. I'll just report this Queen to the police. Have them handle it." I tell her.

Pam laughs" Your are too much Sookie. You honestly think the police here in Mayberry or even Shreveport can keep you safe? You're mistaken. As much as you want to be done with "Vampire Bullshit" that chance was gone the minute your cousin Hadley opened her big mouth to the Queen about you."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"You need to talk to Eric." She says.

"Why did he not just come here himself if it was so fucking important?"

"Well Sookie you ordered him from your life. He wanted to respect your wishes. It has become apparent though to keep you safe; he will need to be in your life. He asked me to come this evening and request permission that he might visit you this evening to speak with you."

Fuck. I really wanted to stay away from all them. Fucking Hadley. Pam is right though, it would have been easier on Eric to turn me over, not try and help. "Okay Pam tell him he can come by."

She nodded and whipped out her phone and started talking in some other language. She finished quickly. "Eric will be by your home when your shift is over."

I nodded and got up to finish my work. I noticed an hour later Pam had left. The rest of the night was uneventful and after my long shift I was finally able to leave to head home.

The minute I pull up to my home I find Eric lounging against my front door. He's dressed in black pants and a blue dress shirt. I swear it should be illegal to look as good as he does.

"Sookie" he greets.

"Eric"

"Shall we go inside?" He asks.

"Oh hell no. Out here or nothing." I tell him.

"Fine" he growled. He sat down on my bench and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Fine. Just say what you need to." I tell him.

"Sookie as Pam told you, the Queen of Louisiana has tasked me with procuring you. She wants to make you her pet and keep you in her mansion in New Orleans. "

"Why don't you just give her to me then Eric? Save yourself the hassle." I snark.

Eric sighed. It was such a human thing for him to do." Look, I know you're hurting still, and I know you blame me as well for your hurt. Right now we do not have time for you to wallow in your emotions. We need to make a plan to keep you away from the Queen."

"Okay"

Eric began" As I see it we have two options, you could run. I'll give you money and a new identity and you would leave. You could never come back or contact anyone from here ever again, but it would keep you out of vampire affairs."

Leave my home? My brother? I could never do that. "Eric, I could never leave Gran's home or not see my brother again."

"I figured as much. That leaves the second option." He says

"And that is?" I ask.

Eric looks over to me and smirks" You become mine."

"NO WAY!" I shout.

"Sookie, you have no other options. You refuse to run, and if you want to stay in your home, and maintain your freedom, this is the only way. You need to be under the official protection of a vampire older and more powerful than the Queen, and that is me."

He's right. Fucking hell. But I can't be his. I won't get involved with a vampire ever again. Besides it's not like Eric could have a real relationship. I would just be part of his stable of sluts, and their was no way in hell I'd do that.

"Why would you go to all this trouble Eric?" I needed to know.

"I owe you. And I want to fuck you." He smirks.

Asshole."I'm not having sex with you ever."

"You say that now. You know you have feelings for me Sookie." he says.

That's from my dream. What the hell!" Ewww" I retort.

"Fine Sookie. I will declare you as mine publicly and announce my formal protection of you. It will keep you safe from the Queen. You will probably still need to read minds for her, but I would set the terms and be with you."

"And that's it?"

"Well I would expect you to assist me from time to time at Fangstasia, and since your mine, you'll need to sit beside me in the club from to time."

That does not sound like a big deal. "That's it Eric. Sounds too easy."

"Well we need to exchange blood on occasion and we will need to have a mutual exchange. But that's it." He says.

Exchange blood? Oh hell no." NO. I'll agree to help you, but there will be no feeding."

He sighed again" Sookie if I do not have your blood or we do not have some sort of bond formed, No one will believe you are mine."

I realize I have no choice in this matter. If I want to remain in Louisiana its Eric or the Queen, and Eric is the lesser of two evils.

"Fine. But no sex."

"Sookie I could make this pleasurable for you."

'Forget it. Let's get this over with." I huff

Eric leans over toward my neck." What are you doing?" I stammer.

"Biting you lover." He murmurs as he kisses my neck.

I push him away." No neck. Wrist. And no kissing."

"Fine." He bites into his wrist and shoves in front of me 'Drink"

I take his wrist and start drink. God his blood tastes so good. Like chocolate. I barely feel it when he takes my wrist and bites down.

After a few moments he pulls his wrist away and licks mine. He pricks his finger and puts some blood on the puncture marks he made and they heal instantly.

"It is done. You are mine now."

He gets up and looks back at me " See ya soon lover." And zooms off into the night.

Just what the hell have I gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two weeks life went normal. I worked, came home and went to bed. I only heard from Eric once. He called to tell me he claimed me as his and the Queen had to accept. For now I was safe.

I woke up with a new lease on life. The pain from Bill was slowly starting to heal. Alcide had called a few days back asking me for a date. Was I really ready to date again? Alcide was a nice guy, and for the most part human. I had to focus to hear his thoughts. It could work. And what good will it do to sit and mope around pining over Bill. Life goes on.

I grabbed my phone and called Alcide.

"Hey Alcide." I greet

"Sookie. How are you?"

"Good. Life is settling down. Remember when you called a few days ago and asked me out?"

"Is this a yes Sookie?"

I blushed. "I would love to go out on a date with you." I tell him.

"Great are you off tonight?" he inquired.

"I am"

"Well how about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great." I tell him. It sounded so normal.

"Good I'll pick you up at seven. See ya later Sookie."

The rest of the day I float on a cloud. I got some sun time in and enjoyed the new book I'd been wanting to read. Around 530 I decide it's time to get ready. I jump in the shower washing and shaving everything. Once I get done and head to get dressed, my phone rings.

"Hello"

"Sookie"

I sigh."Hi Pam. What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Eric would like you to come to Fangtasia tonight and spend some time with him. You've been summoned."

"I can't tonight Pam."

"Why you do not work at the shifter's tonight?" she asked.

Fuckers are keeping tabs on me. I should have known.

"I'm not Pam, but I have plans."

"Well cancel them. Eric was adamant. He gave you two weeks alone."

Fucker. "Pam I have a date. I'm not going to cancel it."

"Sookie, what the fuck are you doing. Your Eric's. You can't date. Be logical."

"Pam I'm under his protection. I'm not HIS. It's time for me to move on."

She laughs" Your so amusing Sookie. May I ask who this big date is with?"

"Alcide" I tell her.

"Eric won't like this one bit."

"I don't care what he likes. We have a business arrangement."

"That's your final answer?" Pam questions.

"Yep"

"Don't say I did not warn you." And with that comment she hangs up.

Fucking vampires. Nothing happened though. Alcide picked me up and we had a lovely date. I really enjoyed his company. We even shared some kisses when he dropped me off. Barely able to contain my smile I go to unlock my door when I'm slammed up against it by one very angry 1000 year old vampire.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" he seethed.

"Going to bed. Goodnight Eric" I go to push away and he just hisses.

"Invite me in" he growls.

"No"

He drops fang and growls again." Invite me fucking in NOW."

Knowing he's pissed I say "Come in Eric."

He pushes me in the house and down on the couch. He starts pacing the house running his fingers through his hair.

"What the fuck where you doing Sookie. Making out with another man. I will not allow it." He fumes.

"You won't allow it? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You are mine. If you're going to be kissing anyone it will be me.!" he screams.

"Well I won't be kissing you." I retort.

"Then you won't be kissing anyone."

"Excuse me?"

"Sookie you are mine. I've claimed you as mine. In the supernatural community that means you're off limits to everyone. Alcide knows better."

"Alcide doesn't know."

"Of course he knows. He can smell my blood in you."

"Eric come on. I appreciate everything your doing for me, I really do. But honestly you cannot dictate who I date."

"Your mine Sookie. I can do as I like. As mine you are forbidden to kiss or fuck anyone but me."

I look at him startled. " You can't be serious."

He growls at me with his fangs down" I'm deadly serious."

What the hell I get up and put my finger in front of him" No. If I want to date Alcide, or anyone else for that matter. I will."

"Get your finger out of my face now before I break it off" he growls.

Realizing I might just be pushing my luck, I back away and sit back down. "Eric please don't be unreasonable, I just want to move on from Bill."

He sits down and retracts his fangs. "I realize that Sookie. I've given you time to mourn what he has done to you. I know your heart hurts, and I personally find it despicable that he took your virginity under false pretenses."

Huh." Eric if the Queen had ordered you to get me, don't tell me you would not have done everything Bill did."

"I would not"

"Oh really?" I snark.

"Granted I would have accepted the assignment. But don't ever assume I would have had you beaten up, Tricked you into falling in love with me, taken your virginity only to turn around and almost kill you. NO I would not have. Once I got to know you I would have told you and done everything to keep you away from the Queen. Like I am now."

I realize he's not lying. I honestly don't think he would have. Eric has had plenty of chances to turn me over, yet he has not, and he keeps protecting me.

"Sookie, I find myself in uncharted territory here. In my thousand years, I have never allowed myself to care for anyone but Godric or Pam. Now I find I care for you as well."

Eric cares about me. Shit. This is not my life. "Do you care for me Sookie? I think you do."

This is the last thing I need. I will not get involved in another relationship with a vampire. Especially not a manwhore like Eric Northman.

"It does not matter. I won't be in another relationship with a vampire. And you don't care about anyone but yourself and Pam. You're only helping me so you can get something out of this."

I look back over to Eric and see his face go from disappointment to anger in a millisecond.

"Believe what you want. I'm helping you stay free and alive when it would be easier for me to hand you over. Piss me off, and I will. I had hoped after some time to mourn Bill you would be open to pursuing a relationship with me. In anticipation of that, and since the night you became mine I have refrained from fucking others and only drinking bagged blood. You have made it abundantly clear you do not wish a relationship with me, so I will go back to doing what I want. I will draw up a contract with regard to terms. I believe we have said everything that needs to be said Miss Stackhouse."

And with that Eric walked out of my life.

What did I do. If I'm not wrong , and I don't think I was, Eric wanted to be with me. He was being faithful as well. I know he did not lie about that. I think now the only time he did lie to me was that night in Russell's mansion when he said he cared nothing for me. I was still so hurt over Bill, I just managed to hurt Eric. I cried myself to sleep.

The next day a contract arrived from Fangtasia Other than all the other legal crap it basically said I was Eric's Possession. His telepath. He stipulated that I was to read minds in Fangstasia once a week and would be paid 1000.00 for each night. Also that if a need arises I would be available on call and in that instant be paid 2000.00. If the Queen required my services I would also be paid the same, and Pam would accompany me. Very fair. I signed it immediately and popped it in the mail.

I waited two days to read the letter Eric sent along with it.

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_I'm sure you will find the details of this contract to be fair. Please sign and return to me immediately. On the nights you're at Fangstasia, I will not be there. Your contact will be Pam. I have no desire to ever see your face again and deal with your nonsense. Since I am a man of my word, I will still protect you from the Queen. _

_With regard to your personal relationships you are free to fuck whomever you choose. You are my telepath, nothing more. _

_I allowed myself to care for a human when my better sense told me not to. Be assured I will never be making that mistake again. _

_Eric Northman. _

I had really hurt Eric. I never thought someone like him would be capable of caring, but he did. Maybe I should have spoken to him instead of lashing out. Told him I needed time. I realize that maybe I cared for Eric way more than I thought.

After work that night Pam was waiting for me. I let her in and offered her True Blood.

"You are really a stupid breather you know that." She snarks.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Eric cared for you. He was so happy at the prospect of being in a relationship with you. The night you where suppose to come to Fangstasia, he had made plans to take you to dinner."

"Pam I know I fucked up."

"You did. I of course did not agree with his infatuation with you. But it made him happier than I'd ever seen him. When you saved him. I thought you where different. You have hurt him deeply."

"I know Pam. Maybe if I called him?" I asked

"No. He will not accept the call. He has instructed you of his wishes. Sookie when Eric gives his trust, it is a big thing. You had it. And you betrayed him. You will never get it back. I'm frankly surprised he agreed to still protect you from Sophie Anne, but Eric is a man of his word."

"I know that now."

"Too little too late I suppose. Anyhow I'm your point of contact. You will alternate Fridays and Saturdays at Fangstasia."

We talked a bit more and Pam left. The very next day I called Alcide and told him I was not ready to date yet. It seems my heart needed to mourn two vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

The next six months went by quickly. I started reading at Fangstasia once a week. I saw Eric once that time. I was called in for an emergency reading and went to Eric's office to stash my purse. It had been four months since I'd seen him and when I went in I walked in on him speed humping some slut.

He looked at me so cold and continued to fuck the girl as he talked to me. "Something I can help you with Miss Stackhouse." And smirked at me coldly. I ran out of the office, did my readings and went home to cry myself to sleep.

Over these six months I realized I did indeed care about Eric, more than I ever thought. I also knew I hurt him deeply. But he had moved on. I could read that in the minds of the Fangbangers in his bar. He must have fucked all of them. Alcide and I where friends and hung out once every few weeks. He never pressured me for anything else and had become one of my closest friends.

Even Pam and I had become friends. At first she was a snarky bitch, but over the months we had become close. Sometimes hanging out and going shopping. Thanks to the money I made from Fangstasia, I'd been able to cut back to Merlotte's part time and had started attending LSU part time. I was finally going to college, studying English and Literature. I had friends at school and hung out with from time to time as well.

In all this time I heard nothing from Bill. He had disappeared from Bon Temps. That is until tonight when my door bell rang. I got up from my couch where I'd been working on some school work.

"Bill" I said.

"Hi Sukheh. May I come in?" he asked.

I nodded We made small talk for a few minutes. I told him about school then about working at Fangstasia.

"This is all that fucker's fault" he growled.

"What is?"

"The fact that you and I are no more. If he just kept his fucking mouth shut. "

I was appalled. "What so I could keep living a lie!"

"Sukheh I love you" he said and moved over to start kissing me. I tried to push him away but kept my down and started ripping my clothes off.

"Bill I rescind.." I started to say but he held his hand over my mouth. His hand where running all over my body. Was Bill going to rape me? He stuck one of his fingers in my vagina and starting pushing in and out. This was not happening. I thought in my mind" Eric.. help me please Eric come help me"

Bill kept touch me and shoving his fingers inside me. I just cried. This was going to happen. He bit into my breast and started to drink. I kept trying to shove him off… but no luck.

Feeling his cock brush up against my folds I close my eyes and try to take myself somewhere else. I feel a bolt of wind my door slams open and faster than I can see Bill is off me and in the yard. Getting beaten to pulp.

Pam rushes in "Oh Sookie." she cries and covers me with a blanket. She helps me get up and I head over to the door to watch what's going on. Eric is beating the ever loving shit out of him.

"How dare you come back here! How dare you rape her." He yelled as he continued to pulverize Bill. Somehow Eric had heard me call to him. He came to help me.

Eric lifts him up by the scruff of the neck "Your going to die your true death now Billy. And it's gonna hurt like hell"

I run out "Eric no!"

He turns on me" You expect me to spare his life. After what he's done to you?" he growls.

"Will you get in trouble if you kill him Eric? What if he's here as a spy?"

'She's got a point Eric." Pam agrees.

"Fine. I'll chain him up in the dungeon. Come Billy time to go. Pam you stay here and assist Sookie."

Pam pouts." You're going to get to have all the fun torturing him" she whines.

I can't help it. I started laughing. Pam sounded like a spoiled child. Even Eric smiles.

"Eric why don't you let Pam have some fun? You can stay and help me right?" I ask.

"Are you okay with that Sookie?" he asks.

"Yes. I'd like it if you stayed."

He nods to Pam. she runs up and hugs me" Thanks my friend. I'll call you tomorrow." And quicker than a flash she's gone with Bill.

Eric and I just stand staring at each other. He heads over and picks me up and carries me upstairs to the bathroom. He sits me on the counter and turns on the water. "May I inspect your bruises Sookie?"

I nod and he undoes the blanket from around me. He see's the rough bites marks on my breasts and growls. Watching him bend down he rummages under my sink until he find some gauze. Biting into his finger I watch as the blood gathers on it and he hands it to me. I place the gauze my breast and can feel the marks healing. Eric covers me back up with the blanket. Once the tub is full he motions for me to get in.

"Ill wait for you downstairs." He says and leaves me alone.

I get in the tub and try to clean the dirty off me. But I lose it. Bill, the man I loved, gave my virginity too, almost raped me and would have if it had not been for Eric. I start to cry. For everything. For Bill, my lost innocence, for throwing Eric away. I just cant' stop.

Eric comes in the bathroom and just shushes me. He starts to clean me off in a very clinical way. Once I'm clean he washes my hair for me. I just keep on crying. Once he's done he lifts me out of the tub and wraps a towel around me. He carries me into the bedroom and sits me on the bed.

I see him going through my drawers and come over with a nightgown. "Hand's up Sookie" he orders and pulls the towel away and slips the nightgown over my head.

He gathers me up and puts me in bed drawing the covers around me. Getting in on the other side he takes me in his arms and just let's me sob. I gradually drift off to sleep.

I only must have dozed off for a while since when I woke up Eric was still laying next to me with his arms around me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

He nods. "How did you know to come?" I ask.

"I heard you call out to me. I felt your fear and despair."

"I don't deserve it, but thank you Eric. You saved me."

"I promised you I would protect you." He said.

We lay there in silence for awhile" Did he rape you?" he asks.

"No. If you'd been any later he would have. He did other things though.."

"I'll kill him." He growls.

"I trust you to do what needs to be done Eric."

Eric looks at me startled. "You do?"

"Yes Eric. I was wrong to say the things I did. I know now that you cared for me. I know I can never take back the horrible things I said, but I do hope we can at least be friends again."

"What will your boyfriend think of that?"

"Huh?"

"Alcide. I know you've been spending time with him." Eric says somewhat angrily.

"Eric, Alcide is a friend. I was not ready for a relationship after what Bill did. We do spend time together though. But I don't like him like that."

"I see"

"Besides I've been too busy. I'm taking classes at LSU, and working at Merlotte's and Fangstasia."

"I heard about school. I'm happy your getting an education." He smiles at me.

"It's great. I love my classes. I'm learning a lot"

"I'm happy for you Sookie. I'm proud of you as well."

I smile at him. All the anger I'd seen in his eyes the last time is gone. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I am truly sorry Eric. For everything."

"I know Sookie. I was a bit of an ass as well. I'm not used to interactions with humans."

"So are we okay Eric?" I ask. I had missed him. Even though he can be an arrogant prick most of the time.

"We are Sookie." He smiles back at me and kisses me on the forehead.

I yawn again and cuddle up in his arms falling asleep.

The next morning I wake up and sun is streaming through the windows. I hobble down to the kitchen to make my coffee and breakfast and see a note and a glass with blood in it.

_Sookie, _

_I wanted to wake you when I left but you look like you needed rest. I've left some of my blood for you. If you want to heal please feel free to drink it. If not I understand. It has been several months since you've had my blood, so there should be on ill side effects. Just so you know. _

_I'll see you Saturday at Fangstasia. _

_E_

It was sweet. In a very vampirey way, but after all Eric is a vampire. Without hesitation I gulped the blood down quickly. Immediately I started to feel better. And he'll see me at Fangstasia. He's never around on the nights I'm supposed to be their. Maybe we can be friends again.

Luckily I'm off so I spend the day catching up on household chores and relaxing. At night fall I decide to call Eric and thank him. He picks up his cell on the second ring.

"Hi Eric."

"Hello. How are you tonight?"

'Much better I just wanted to call and thank you for last night and for the healing."

"You drank the blood?" he asks.

"I did. Thanks I feel great"

He is quiet for a moment. "I'm glad your well. And I'm glad you trusted me."

"You've never given me reason to not."

We make small talk for a few more minutes. Eric asks about my schedule the rest of the week and I tell him I'll be busy with school. So we say our goodbyes and plan to see each other Saturday at Fangtasia.

The rest of the week flies by. I take care of my school obligations and work and finally Saturday rolls around. I get ready and make my way to Fangstasia. I pull up and park and head to the front is out front checking ID's.

"Hello my friend how are you?" she asks.

"I'm good. Busy night as usual huh?"

She nods. "Oh yes the vermin are out in full force. Go on in. Eric's on his throne."

I head in and go over to the bar to grab soda. I start to make my way to a table but Eric notices me and motions me over to his throne area.

"Hi Sookie" He gets up and hugs me.

Who would have thought Eric was a hugger. He motions for me to sit next to him.

We make small talk for a bit, until I finally ask about Bill.

"So is Bill finally dead?" I ask.

"No. You and Pam where right. The Queen sent him to check on things. Make sure I had you in line and all."

"Lovely"

"He took it upon himself to try and have sex with you."

I sigh."Am I safe from him?"

"For now. She was happy I was able to protect the kingdom's telepath."

The Kingdom? I thought I was his?

"Eric, I thought I was yours? "

"You are my telepath since you're in my area and under my protection. But you are an asset of the kingdom."

"Can the Queen take me?" I ask scared.

"She could, but since you are within the kingdom and willing to do her bidding if she calls, for now she's fine leaving you here in my protection."

"What happens if one day she's not?"

"We will have to deal with it. I'll do everything I can for you to be allowed to stay here, but if she forces my hand, I'm sure we can make a deal where you will have some freedom."

Damn. I really hurt him. He was going to claim me as his human. Would that have given me more protection? Should I ask him? What if I piss him off again? Oh hell I'm going to ask him.

"Eric if I was like your's… I mean you're human; would that have kept me safer?"

He looks over at me with sadness in his eyes." Yes Sookie. It would have. It is against vampire law for another vampire to claim one's human. Especially if that human is a bonded human. Which was what I had planned."

"What's a bonded human?"

"When a human and vampire share three mutual blood exchanges, a bond is formed. It is a more formal commitment in the vampire world. You could compare to human engagement. When a human is not only bonded but pledged to a vampire, the punishment of taking that vampire's human is final death."

"Pledged?" I ask.

"Pledged with the sacred knife. Marriage according to vampire custom."

Oh wow. Once again I realize the depth of how much I hurt Eric. "Did you plan on bonding with me?" Call me stupid, I needed to know.

I look into Eric's eyes and swear I see blood tears. He quickly looks away and wipes his eyes.

"Yes Sookie. I planned for us to be bonded and eventually pledged."

Holy Shit! Eric had wanted to really commit himself to me. He had wanted to marry me according his customs. What the fuck did I do?

"I'm so sorry Eric." I go to grab his hand.

He quickly pulls it back. "I don't need your pity. I see now how foolish it was for me to want such a connection with a human. You're such irrational beings."

"Eric I don't want to fight with you." I tell him.

"Then I suggest you never bring this up again. Understood?"

"Okay Eric." I say quietly.

The next few hours where tense between us, but by the end of the night we ended up getting along pretty okay. I would just have to face facts I lost my chance with Eric.

And I did. For the next few months I did my time at Fangstasia every week. Eric and I always hung out together on those nights. I had gotten to know him pretty well. The whole tough guy vampire thing was only part of him. He could be a lot of fun to be around. I enjoyed our friendship but I realized the more time I spent with Eric, the more I was falling for him.

One night Pam and I decided to hit the mall. We did sometimes. She dragged me into Victoria's Secret claiming she needed some new lingerie. As she tried on things she said me" Sookie you should get some Maybe it would give you some confidence to go out and get laid."

"Geez Pam. I'm busy enough with school, and working at Merlotte's and Fangstasia, I don't have time for a man now."

"You love him don't you?"

"Love who Pam?"

"Eric. You're in love with him. I see the way you look at him. And I know you cried when you saw him with that fangbanger last week."

I had. One night after my evening class finished up I decided to stop at Fangstasia and hang out with Eric and Pam who where fast becoming my closest friends. When I pulled up I saw Eric helping a giggling fangbanger into his car. He looked over to me and waved, but he still went with her. Pam had found me crying in the parking lot.

"I doesn't matter Pam. I had my chance with him. And as you told me all those months ago, I blew it."

"He cares for you, whether he'll admit it or not. I'm sick of this dance you two are doing. He wants you, you want him. Just fuck already."

"Geez Pam." I squeal.

"Look Sookie, I've gotten to know you, and I like you more than any other breather. You are the only person I've seen Eric go without sex for. He had intended to court you. Your immaturity and his high handedness screwed things up."

"Forget it Pam." I fume

She dropped it. I got to Fangstasia on Friday night for my weekly readings and made my way over to the throne area.

"Hey Sookie" Eric greets and get's up to hug me. I stop him" Hey Eric" I say and sit down next to him.

For two hours Eric kept trying to engage me in conversation but I kept my answers short. If I was ever going to get over him, I needed to distance myself. For my sanity.

"Something wrong Sookie?" he finally asked me.

"No why would you think that?"

"Your ignoring me."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Okay but you better get out of your funk; tomorrow's the Blood Bank benefit. It should be quite a fun night."

Oh hell. I'd forgotten I agreed to go with Eric."Oh yeah about that, I can't make it. I told Sam I'd work a shift tomorrow night."

"Sookie you agreed last month to be my date. Not very polite to ditch me the night before." He smirks.

"Something came up. Just get one of your whores to go with you." I fume.

"I did not want to go with one of my "whores" as you put it. I wanted to take you." He says with his voice raised.

Now I'm gonna lose it "Why Eric? At least if you take one of the fangbangers, you'll get a feed and fuck at the end of the night."

"Because I thought it would be nice for you to have a night out. You work and study too much. If you did not want to go, you should have not said yes." he seethes.

"Look there's nothing going on here tonight. I'm leaving. Find someone else to take, I'm not going." I grab my purse and head out to the employee exit.

Once I reach my car I have tears in my eyes. Eric grabs me" Sookie, what's wrong, why are you crying? Are you mad about seeing me with Gia?"

"I don't give a fuck what that whore's name was. I'm surprised you bothered to learn it."

I manage to push him away and get in my car and drive off. I heard from Pam later that week he took her to the benefit.


	4. Chapter 4

I still did my time at Fangtasia, But the easy friendship Eric and I had was gone. If he was there he would just nod to me or stay in his office. I missed him, but it was better this way, it just was not healthy for me to pine over someone who did not want me.

Right before Halloween I finally decided to give dating a chance. Alcide and I started dating. I was invited to the annual Fangstasia Halloween party by Pam. I decided to go and bring my new boyfriend Alcide.

When we arrived Pam was at the door. "Oh hell" she muttered.

"What Pam? You remember my boyfriend Alcide right?" I ask.

"Oh I remember the wolf. Sookie I invited you, not your boyfriend. Eric is going to be pissed."

"Oh what Pam, so it's alright for him to fuck anything with a pussy, but I have to be a celibate nun?"

"Just not flaunt it in front of him Sookie. He would never do it to you." She chides.

I shrug and we head inside. Alcide heads over to the bar to get us some drinks. I notice Eric over on his throne. He smiles at me and makes to get up to come over, until he stops suddenly and a scowl crosses his face.

Oh well. Alcide and I do end up enjoying the night, even though I can feel Eric glaring at me the whole time. He disappeared in the back for awhile with some skank and came back looking pink. What a pig.

I gave Alcide a quick kiss and excused myself to head to the ladies room. Before I get to the door I'm slammed against a wall by Eric.

"What the hell Eric"

"You fucked him. I can smell him all over you." He spits.

"It's none of your business who I date. For your information he's my boyfriend."

"I heard"

"Don't you have some fangbangers to feed and fuck from manwhore?"

"Damint" he screams. All of sudden Eric grabs me and kisses me. His kiss is rough and he pushes his tongue in my mouth. My god can he kiss. I moan and he kisses me deeper, running his hands up and down my arms. Then the kiss turns soft. He moves from my lips and starts kissing my neck.

"Let's get out of here" he whispers.

For one split second I forgot all about Alcide and was focused on Eric. I came crashing back to earth luckily.

"Eric I have a boyfriend."

"Like I care."

I push him away. "No Eric, Alcide is a good man. I've made a commitment to him."

He glares back at me" Do you always involve yourself with men you have no passion for?" he asks.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Leave me alone Eric."

I walk back out to the bar and told Alcide I wanted to leave. Once we got in the car he asked me "What's wrong Sookie? I thought we where having fun?"

"I got into a fight with Eric." I tell him.

"About what?" he asked.

I told him I did not want to talk about it and to drop it. Alcide wanted to stay the night but I did not feel right about it. All the doubts and feelings I had for Eric where brought back by a single kiss.

I found out from Pam that Eric was so pissed he destroyed his office that night. The Queen had finally summoned me for mind reading and Eric refused to go. Pam went instead. Luckily everything went okay.

My one night at Fangtasia was becoming unbearable. If Eric was there, he totally ignored me. Hearing the thoughts of all the fangbangers was too much. But Eric never flaunted what he did. I was grateful for that at least.

One night close to Christmas I was coming out of Fangstasia after another long night of mind reading. Pam was out of the bar so it was a pretty lonely miserable night. On top of it all, my car would not start.

"Fucking hell" I cried pounding on the steering wheel.

I heard a knock on my window. Looking up I see it was Eric.

"Has your vehicle met its maker?"

"It's fine. I'll call Alcide to come get me."

Eric opened the door and grabbed my hand. "No need. I'll drive you."

Since it was easier than arguing with him, I just nodded and went to get in his Corvette with him. The ride home was torturously silent. For once I was glad for Eric's maniac driving since it got us back to Bon temps in less than 45 minutes.

We pulled up onto Hummingbird Road and I gathered my purse." Thanks for the ride Eric. I'll get a tow truck to pick up my car tomorrow."

"Sookie wait" he said stopping me." Can I come in so we can talk?"

'Fine" I tell him and we both head into my house. I sit down on the couch and Eric joins me.

"So what do you want to talk about Eric?" I ask.

"I cannot do this anymore." He states.

"Do what? Get to the point, I've had a long night and I work the day shift tomorrow."

Eric looks at me and takes my hand "I cannot deny I have feelings for you."

"Eric.."I start until he stops me.

"No let me finish. I tried to get you out of my mind. Nothing works. I was angry you rejected me before, but I don't care. I want to be with you."

"Oh Eric." He interrupts me "Do you have feelings for me still Sookie? I think you do."

At this moment I realize this conversation will change my life. If I say yes, everything will change between us. If I say no, I know any semblance of friendship we have will be gone.

"I cannot lie and pretend to be just your friend Sookie. It angered me to find out you slept with the wolf. I know I have no right to be mad, I am a manwhore, I know this, but they mean nothing to me. It's really just I'm horny all the time." He smirks at me.

I can't help but laugh. Eric smiles at me.

"Well Sookie?" he asks.

Here goes nothing. I want him. This is my chance. "Yes I do have feelings for you."

The biggest smile crosses Eric's face and he leans in and softly kisses my lips. "So are you mine?"

"Can you be a faithful?" I ask him.

"Are you going to fuck me?" he smirks. Sometimes that vampire is just so crude. But it's part of his charm in a sick way.

"If we are together than yes, I'm guessing we would have sex."

"Than I guess I can deal with just being a one woman man. It might be hard, but I'm sure I'll be able to endure."

"Eric Northman" I yell and slap his arm. He just laughs.

"Of course Sookie. No others, for me or you. I swear to you."

'Than I guess you got me you dirty ole vampire." I smile at him.

He leans and kisses me. We kiss innocently for awhile until Eric rises and extends his hand.

I take his hand and ask him "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to tuck you in" he winks at me.

"Hold your horse big boy." I stop him.

" Problem lover?"

"I still have a boyfriend." I tell him.

"So?"

"Eric come on, I need to break up with Alcide before we take this any further. It's the right thing to do."

He reaches into his pocket and hands me the phone. " Go ahead."

"I'm not breaking up with him over the phone." I fume.

Eric sighs."Fucking humans" he mutters.

"What was that you mumbled?"

"Nothing lover." He smirks.

I walk into my bedroom with Eric following me. "Aren't you going to head out Eric?"

"No. Can I just lay with you for a bit? I promise I'll behave. I've just missed you."

He's so sweet. I knew he could be. "I guess that would be okay."

I get ready for bed and when I get back I find Eric laying in my bed. I climb in and he gathers me in his arms "Sleep Sookie. I'll come to you tomorrow night okay?" he smiles.

'I'd like that." I reply and give him a kiss. We kiss for awhile until I can no longer keep my eyes open and I snuggle up with my vampire. My vampire. I think I'm going to like this.

Of course when morning came around Eric was gone. It felt so good to fall asleep in his arms. It felt right. I rush to get ready for my shift at Merlotte's and head out. Until I realized my car was still at Fangstasia. Oh hell. I look outside my window and see a silver BMW convertible in the drive. It's got a bow on it. Oh hell.

I head out to inspect this mystery car. I find an envelope with my name on it tucked under the windshield wiper. Opening the envelope I read.

_Lover, _

_I've taken the liberty of sending that rust bucket car of your's for a makeover and look what it became. I hope you enjoy it. At least now I will not need to worry about you breaking down on the side of road. Call the wolf and end things and I will see you tonight. Happy Driving!_

_E_

That sonofabitch bought me a new car! How dare he. I will not be his bought whore. Since I had no other choice but to drive it, I removed the bow and headed to Merlottes. I do hate to admit it; it's a beautiful car and handles great.

The Sunday crowd was somewhat lite, A few people stopping in for lunch after church was about all. I realized I needed to contact Alcide. I did feel really bad about breaking things off with him, he was a good man, but I can no longer deny what's with Eric and I. I send Alcide a text.

Sookie: Can you meet me about 4 at the house?

Alcide: Sure. I was coming anyway, it's movie night.

I forgot about that.

Sookie: Just come at 4 okay?

Alcide: Miss me? Of course. See ya then!

Work ended quickly and I managed to get out of merlotte's without anyone seeing the car. Once I got home I changed into a cute little dress and waited for Alcide to show up. He seemed in a good mood before; I know he won't be once I break up with him.

4 on the dot there is a knock on the door. I go to greet Alcide.

"Hi Sookie" he leans in and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"Hey"

"Whose beemer is that? It's nice?"

Shit figured that would be the first thing he noticed. "It's apparently mine"

"Yours? I know you can't afford a car like that…. Fucking Northman, he bought the car didn't he?" he seethes.

I nod."Fuck Sookie its bad enough that you need to work for that prick, now he's buying you cars?"

"Mine broke down last night at Fangtasia."

"Why did'nt you call me? I would have got you."

I sigh." Eric brought me home."

"So since your car broke down he bought you a new one? Christ Sookie you do realize the more you take from him, the more in his debt you are."

I started to get mad "Alcide it's not like that. Eric went overboard with the car, but he was worried about my driving home with my old car, you know it was on its last legs."

"Shit Sookie, I know that. I thought you where going to get something from my friend who own's a used car lot?"

" I was, but Eric surprised me this morning."

"So why exactly am I here early Sookie?" he asked.

I figured he would realize this quickly." Alcide, I care about you, but it's just not going to work out with us."

"You're breaking up with me? Let me guess... Your "master" is making you." He seethed.

"Alcide it's not like that."

"Than why are you breaking up with me?"

I know I need to tell him the real reason. News travels fast in the supe world and he will hear quickly that Eric and I are together now.

"I've met someone else." I'm such a chicken shit.

"Bullshit. I fucking knew it. You've always had feelings for that prick. So your breaking up with me to be Northman's pet?"

"I'm not his pet ! We care about each other Alcide. I know your hurt, but I hope we can be friends eventually. Nothing's happened between us yet, we just talked last night."

"Forget it Sookie. I always knew you where a fangbanger deep down. I hope you enjoy being Northman's feed and fuck for awhile, but when he bores of you, don't come crawling back to me !" he yells and storms off.

I knew Alcide would be mad, but it hurt he called me a fangbanger. Was I lying to myself? Am I really just a fangbanger. Oh god lord. I spent the rest of the afternoon brooding.

Right after dark my doorbell rang.I go to answer it and it was Eric." Hi lover" he greets and gives me a kiss.

"What's wrong? I felt your emotions the minute I woke. Is everything alright?" he asked.

Just looking into Eric's eyes, I knew I made the right choice. Screw what everyone thinks.

"It's nothing. I was just being silly. The talk with Alcide upset me a bit." I assure him.

"Why? Are you regretting your choice?" he seethes.

Jealous much."No, Eric, I was just upset. He called me some names. I'm over it now."

"What names?"

"It's nothing."

"Sookie what names?" he spits.

"Fangbanger" I whisper.

"Mother fucker!" Eric yells." Where in the hell does he get off calling you a fangbanger."

Eric comes over to me and takes my hand "You are not a fangbanger. Understand me?"

I smile." I know. It was just upsetting."

He leans in and kisses me." You're beautiful, intelligent, and you're all mine. He's just jealous." He winks.

"Oh yeah Northman what was with that stunt with the car?" I ask.

"Do you not like it? I can get you a different one."

"No I love it, but that's not the point. You can't just buy me a new car."

"Why not? You're my human now. It is my obligation to make sure all your needs are cared for. That car you had was a death trap. I will not have my woman riding around in a shitbox."

What do I say to that? It is very sweet, but I won't be a kept woman. Gran raised me to be independent. "Eric, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't accept that car. I'll just get my old one fixed until I can buy a different one."

"You won't be able to do that." He says

"Why?"

Eric is quiet. Not a good sign."Eric?" I question.

"I killed the old car. Sorry your stuck with the BMW…" he smirks.

"Your high handed prick you know that?"

"Of course. But you want me anyway." He smiles.

"Yeah, I do. Even though I want to stake you right now."

"Oh no ! should I run? There is an awful lot of wood in this house." He smiles.

"I won't stake you. But promise me no more big gifts like that. If you want to give me a gift. Try flowers. Girl's like that."

Eric looks at me seriously "Understood, but if you have need of something, And I notice it, I will provide it. I would be remiss if I did not."

"Eric I work I can take care of myself. I don't expect you to be my sugar daddy just because we are.. Well together now."

"Sugar Daddy?" he questions.

"It's a man who pays all the woman's bills because he's sleeping with her." I tell him.

"Fine. I don't want to argue with you. I will try let you take care of yourself. But If you need help, I will provide it."

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now how about we get naked now?"

"Eric!" I squeal and hit him on his arm.

He leans and nuzzles my neck. Placing a kiss on my neck. I grab his face and kiss him on the lips. Moaning, he lays me down on the couch and puts his hands under my dress. Keeping his hands on my hips he keeps kissing me. Things are getting heated fast. I pull his shirt off so I can run my hands over his muscles.

Eric lifts my dress off and throws it on the floor. He leans in and kisses my neck and moves on to my breasts. At first I feel him nuzzling my breasts through my bra until I feel a swish of air. My bra is gone.

"Did you just bite my bra off?" I ask.

"Mmm" he mumbles taking a nipple in his mouth."It was in the way."

Who am I to argue with that logic. Eric keeps licking and sucking on my breasts, and I feel his hands go in my panties. "Oh" I moan. Once I feel his fingers go inside me I lose it. God he's talented. I reach over and undo his jeans and stick my hands in his boxers. Grabbing his rock hard cock I start to stroke him. "Oh Sookie" he moans

While I'm stroking him, Eric keeps licking and sucking on my breasts while he's fingering me. I pull his head up and capture my lips with his. While we are kissing I hear a bell in the distance.

We keep at it until the doorbell goes like crazy.

"FUCK!" Eric screams. He leaps off my throwing me my dress and stomping over to the door.

Whipping open the door he find Pam."Hi Master." She says.

"Pamela, Get the fuck out of here now." He growls.

"Oh get out of my way Eric" and she pushes past him" By the way, your dick is out." She snarks. That Pam.

Pam sniffs around the room "Did I interrupt something?" she says coyly

"No. Yes" Eric and I both say at the same time.

"Well to bad, after all it's movie night." She says joyfully

"Movie Night?" Eric questions.

"Oh shit" I mumble." I'm sorry Eric. Every Sunday a few of us get together and watch movies. I forgot to call everyone and cancel."

"It's okay dearest." He comes over and kisses my forehead."Pamela get out now." He orders. "Sookie go ahead and call your other friends and cancel."

"Oh hell no!" Pam says. Eric tries to interrupt but she silences him. Sometimes these two are just so funny to watch." Eric, just because you got over being a shithead, and told Sookie how you feel, does not mean life changes now that you're in it. Adapt or take a hike."

I could not help it I had to laugh. "I'm glad you ladies find my blue balls amusing." He mumbles.

I go over and put my arm around him" It's okay sweetie. It's only for a few hours." I assure him.

"Sweetie?" Pam says" That's classic. What's next baby?" she laughs.

"Fuck Off Pam." I snark. Both Eric and Pam laugh at me.

At that moment the door bell rings. I guess movie night begins.


	5. Chapter 5

I get up and go over to the door and open it "Hey hooka… how ya doing?" Laffy says

"Come on in"

Lafayette walks in and spots Eric. "Oh hell no Sooks. What's he doing here?" he questions.

Oh damn. Eric tortured him in his dungeon. Terrific. Talk about awkward. I glance over to Eric. Luckily he's put his dick away and put his shirt back on.

"Hello sweetheart" Eric smirks at Lafayette.

"Behave Eric" I scold.

"Always dearest."

"Dearest? Sook you and him… shit girl you crazy?" Lafayette stammers.

Eric vamp zooms in front of him. "We don't have any problems… Do we sweetheart? After all, I bought you that new car?"

"Oh no man, we cool."

"Good"

I look over at Eric" You bought him a car?" I ask.

I decide to take a dip into Lafayette's mind _'Oh shit. What's he doing here… He told me I don't need to sell vamp blood for him no more. And why's Sook with him? I thought she hated his ass…_

Stunned I turn to Eric" You had him selling V?"

"Yes"

'Why?" I ask getting pissed.

"The Queen tasked me with the job. Being a vampire I of course do not associate with V users, and being that Lafayette does, he owed me. No harm came to him, and now it is done."

That went with what Lafayette had been thinking. I had to fight my irrational urge to yell at him and rescind his invite into my home. Eric did not pretend to be a mainstreamer. And he was honest with me.

'Sookie are you going to throw him out or not? I would like to begin the film." Pam says.

"No he's fine." I say and smile at Eric." so what movie did you bring Pam?" I ask. Last week it had been pretty woman.

"Oh" Pam sings" I have brought the Notebook."

"I am not watching that sappy melodramatic human film again Pamela." Eric growls.

"Again?" I ask Eric.

"She tricked me into watching it in theatres by telling me it was a horror film." He says.

I can't help it I laughed as Eric growled at us.

'Well I brought a film" Lafayette says. "The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert."

I see Pam smirk. I had never heard of the film before. "Sounds fine by me.. Eric?" I ask

"I have never seen this film. Is it an action film?"

"Oh you'll love it Master." Pam sings.

'I doubt that Pamela. Let's get this over with." He grumbles.

"Can I get you something to drink Lafayette? True Blood you guys?" I ask heading to the kitchen.

"Wine" Lafayette chimes

"I will take a true blood Sookie, Thank you." from Pam.

"I do not drink True Blood, but if you are offering something straight from the vein.. that would be most hospitable of you." Says eric.

All I can do is roll my eyes. Of course Eric would not drink True Blood. I pour a glass of wine for myself and Lafayette and heat up a True Blood for Pam.

Once everyone is settled in we start the movie. Here I am enjoying movie night with the three closest people to me; A black drag queen, A deadly 100 year old vampire who is my closest girlfriend, and my 1000 year old former Viking vampire boyfriend. Definitely not what I imagined as a child.

Once the movie starts I can see why Lafayette picked it. It's a movie about some drag queens in Australia who travel across the outback, and everything they encounter. It is a funny movie and everyone has been enjoying it, that is except for Eric. He threw his arm around me, and the bastard slipped into downtime. That is until a scene came on with a woman.

"Me perform for guests" the woman on the screen says. We all watch as this woman proceeds with her show of shooting ping pong balls from her hoo hoo.

"Is that even possible?" Pam asks me.

"How would I know?" I mumble just staring at the tv.

"Have any ping pong balls lover?" Eric asks.

Lafayette and Pam laugh and I just turn red and slap Eric on the arm.

We all watch the rest of the movie and by the end Pam and Lafayette are singing along to the Abba songs and Eric looks like he's in physical pain.

"Abba gives my country a bad name." He grumbles. "I always knew I should have drained them when I had the chance."

After the movie is over Lafayette pipes up" Oh hey, they are having a showing of rocky Horror tonight, you hookah's down?"

Eric just glares at Lafayette but Pam says" Of course Hookah, did you bring the toast and the toilet paper?" HUH.

"You wanna come Sookie?" Lafayette asks me.

"Oh I thinking Sookie will be coming… but not with us here. Let's get going." Pam says with an evil smile.

I was too busy being embarrassed to notice that they left.

"We are alone Lover." Eric purrs in my ear.

I decide to mess with him a bit" I know, but it's so late Eric, I think I'm going to go to bed. Lock up would you?" I ask sweetly and head back to my room.

I barely manage to get changed into my nightgown when I hear Eric behind me." You did not let me give you a goodnight Kiss."

Eric whips me around and lays on right one my god he's naked !Our tongues battling with each other, Eric steps back and rips my nightgown off me .

"Eric! I liked that nightgown."

'You where overdressed, I'll buy you a new one." He murmurs taking a nipple in my mouth.

Quicker than I can blink I'm on the bed flat on my back. Eric settles in and starts kissing me. Have I mentioned he knows how to kiss?

I feel Eric mouth on my nipple and I moan. His hands are caressing my body. He runs finger over my folds. "You are so wet for me." Yikes.

Watching as he moves down and runs his tongue over me. "Oh Eric." I moan. He sticks his tongue inside me, and moves his thumb to my clit. He worked me to the brink, and pulled back. He did that two times I grabbed his head and screamed" Eric make me come or I swear to god I'll stake your ass!"

"I thought you'd never ask." And he proceeded to work his tongue on me with vamp speed. Within seconds I was ready to come and I felt him bite down on my thigh.

"Like that did you?" he smirks crawling back up my body, kissing everywhere on the way back up. He kisses my lips and looks down at me" I've wanted this for so long Sookie." he says and enters me.

Eric starting moving slowly in and out of me. He's huge. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but it started to feel good fast. I grabbed his ass ( and what an ass it is) urging him to speed up a little But he did'nt. He kept up his slow agonizing pace. "Look at me Lover." He said and I opened my eyes.

I'd never felt passion like this with Bill. Sure we had sex, or we outright fucked, but this… I was making love with Eric. He gazed into my eyes and he continued to thrust in me. Every so often kissing my lips or neck.

We went on like this for hours. I lost track of how many time I came. He was relentless. Finally he sped up. 'Come for me Lover" he whispered. That un glued me. I came again and he came right along with me screaming in his ancient language as he bit my breast.

Barely able to breath, he finally rolled off me gathering me in his arms. "Have I done my job?" he smirked.

"Arrogant A-hole." I mumble and slap his arm.

He just chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Sleep Sookie. You have a long day tomorrow."

I was tired I could only nod, passing out in his arms.

I wake the next morning, sore but happy. Taking care of my human needs I get ready and head downstairs for my coffee. While I'm putting the finishing touches on my bagel my door bell rings.

I get the door and find a delivery guy with roses and a gift bag. 'Miss Stackhouse?" he questions.

'That's me" I say. He has me sign and when I go to tip him he refuses." Already taken care of miss." He smiles.

I head back in and look at the amazing flowers. Eric. I look for a note and find on attached to the crystal vase the roses where in.

_Lover, _

_You mentioned woman like getting flowers. Hope you enjoy. I've also replaced your nightgown. _

_E_

Oh no ! Eric bought me a nightgown. I'm terrified he got some slutty thing, but I'm shocked to find a very elegant ivory gown and matching robe. I love it. I notice the bag said la perla. Good lord. I've heard of La Perla before. The gown and robe must have cost a fortune compared to the gown he ruined which was from TJ Maxx. I knew for a fact that a pair of panties from this store was at least a hundred dollars.

I needed to put that aside since I had to get ready for my shift at Merlotte's. I head outside and hop into my BMW, and make my way over.

Pulling up to the bar I see Sam outside helping the beer guy unload. Shit ! He's going to see the car. I park my car and head over to Sam to prepare for a lecture.

"Hey Sam" I greet.

'Hey cher, nice car, Alcide let you borrow it." He asks.

Of course he would think it was Alcide's car. Last he knew we where dating. Time to face the music.

"No Sam. It's mine."

"Alcide bought you a BMW? Wow cher, that's great. Your old car was on it's last legs."

"It was a gift from Eric." I tell him.

"Why would Northman buy you a car?" he asked.

Sam leans in closer to me and sniffs. "Oh No Sookie, not you and Northman." He whines.

"Not that my personal life is any of your business, but yes Eric and I are together now." I tell him.

"Oh cher, not him. I never agreed with you and Bill. But I let it go. You and Northman. Sookie, he's the fucking sheriff. He's dangerous as hell. Do you have a death wish?" he snarls.

"You don't know him like I do Sam, drop it." I seeth.

"Sookie, you deserve a man who can walk in the day with you. A man who can give you children. Not some heartless bloodsucker that will dump you when he bores with you."

"Sam" I warn.

"Sookie I could be that man." He says and faster than I realize he leans in and kisses me.

I push him away. "Sam. I'm with Eric. Deal with it." I say and stomp inside.

My shift was unpleasant at best. Sam ignored me so I cleared my tables quickly and headed home to change for my lit class final.

I get to LSU around 5 and meet up with my friend from class.

"Hey Sookie." she greets.

"Hi Mara." She's a were and knew Alcide and I where together.

'So is it true?" she asks. Oh hell. I knew word would travel fast.

"Is what true?" I ask.

"The fact that you dumped Alcide to fuck Sheriff Hotty?" she smiles.

Oh thank god she not mad at me. "Sheriff Hotty?" I smile.

"Yep. He's one hot vamp. Just be careful Sookie, he's got a rep as a total manwhore." She warns.

I laugh. Like I did'nt know that. "I know Mara. It will be fine." I assure her.

We chat a bit and decide to grab a coffee before our final. While we are sitting chatting, my cell rings. Eric. Or should I say Sheriff Hotty.

"Lover" he purrs in the phone.

"Hey Eric."

"How are you this evening? I sensed in my rest that you where agitated most of the day." He asks concerned.

"I was but its fine."

"What happened?"

"Sam does not approve in my choice of men. He sniffed me! Can you believe that?"

'The shifter has always been infatuated with you. I do not care for his upsetting you. I will have words with him."

"Oh no you won't ! I have to work there."

"No you don't Lover. Just quit."

"And how do you expect me to pay for my bills?" I ask.

"I'll pay them. That way you can focus on your studies.. and me." he chuckles.

"Eric you will not pay my bills." I huff.

'Fine Lover. I do not wish to argue with you. But if he agitates you again, He will be hearing from me." he warns.

"Okay. So what are you doing this evening? Enthralling the vermin?"

'For a bit. When you're done with your class, come over and entertain me."

I laugh" I can't tonight Eric. I have to go home and study for a final that's tomorrow morning and I work at Merlotte's tomorrow night. I probably won't have a chance to see you until Friday night." I tell him.

"Friday night. That's unacceptable."

"I'm busy Eric. I've got finals all week and work as well. I'll see your Friday. I was supposed to come to Fangstasia anyhow."

"But I'm lonely" he whines. Wait a second, did a 1000 year old vampire just whine?

"Eric this is a bad week. But I'm off classes until after New Year. I'll be able to spend more time with you then. After all Christmas and New Year is coming up."

"I suppose I'll have to manage." He growled. "Your schooling I'm all for. Your job with the shifter annoys me."

"Look Eric I need to go. It's almost time for my final."

"Okay lover. Good luck." He said and hung up.

I think I did well on my final and went home and studied until about 2am and collapsed into bed. My late night last night wore me out.

The rest of the week went well; I finished up my finals and was getting ready head to Fangstasia to see Eric. We had spoken every night. He kept trying to get me to come see him. But I was exhausted.

Just as I was heading out the door was my home phone rang. "Hello" I answer

"Hey cher"

"Oh hey Sam, what's up I was on my way out to Shreveport." Sam and I had been getting along okay all week. I guess he got over his snit.

"Cher Arlene called out sick. I'm short a waitress. I hate to ask but we are short staffed and you know how busy Friday night is."

Shit. I knew just how busy the bar got on Friday night. Sam had been my boss and friend for years. He only asked favors when he really needed it. And he was always there for me.

"Okay Sam. Let me call Eric and I'll be there in a half hour."

"Thanks Cher." He said hanging up.

Eric was going to be pissed. He told me last night that we would spend a little time at the club, and then he was taking me out on a date. We had not seen each other all week.

I called Fangstasia. "Fangstasia, we're dying to take a bite out of you" Pam drolled.

"Hey Pam. Eric around?" I ask.

"He's in a meeting right now. You on your way?" she asked.

"That's why I'm calling. I can't make it tonight." I tell her.

"What do you mean you can't make it? You and Eric have a date tonight. He's nervous as a school girl." She laughed.

"I know Pam. But one of the waitresses called in sick and Sam needs me to fill in."

"Sookie. Eric is not going to like this one bit." She warns.

"Pam I know. But Sam has done favors for me before. I owe him."

"Sookie. Tell the shifter no."

"I can't Pam. I already agreed. Tell him I'm really sorry. I'll call him later okay?"

"Fine Sookie. Thanks for leaving me with this mess." She snarks and hangs up.

I change quickly and head to Merlotte's. It's busy when I get there, but I jump in and get us out of the weeds quickly. After about three hours I get a moment to breathe and realize I need to call Eric.

I head to Sam's office and pull out my cell and call Eric. I call his cell first. It goes straight to voicemail. Maybe he left it in his office. I'm sure he's sitting on this throne enthralling. So I leave a message.

" _I'm so sorry about tonight Eric. But Sam but needed the help. I'll be off work by 2am if you want to come over tonight. I hope you do. I miss you." _

I also decide to try the bar. "Fangtasia" A fangbanger answers.

"Oh hey is Eric around. It's Sookie." I'm sure Eric told his workers to put me through.

"Master is busy right now. He's not taking calls." She says.

I'm getting a little pissed" Look, Eric will want to take my call."

'Sorry. He said not to be bothered. He and Mistress Pam are interviewing a new dancer." She says and hangs up.

Fine. If he wants to be that way. I can't believe a 1000 year old vampire can act like a child.

I go back to work but then I start to think about his "interviewing" a dancer with Pam. My mind flashed back to that whore Yvetta, and Eric pounding away at her in the dungeon. Is this the relationship we are going to have? I get busy and when Mr. High and Mighty does not get his way he fucks some other woman. Along with Pam.

By the time I finish my shift I'm exhausted. I half expect Eric to be waiting for me, but he's not. I take a quick shower to wash the bar smell off me. And fall asleep with visions of Eric banging Yvetta in my head.

I wake up the next morning and check my cell. There was a text sent at 545am. From Eric.

Eric: Just got your message. I was busy this evening.

Asshole.

I putter around my house all day cleaning up and pulling my Christmas stuff out of the attic. I needed to hang my lights outside. I was hoping Eric could help me since he was so tall, but maybe I can ask Jason.

Sam had called in the afternoon and asked if I could cover Arlene's shift again. I figured since I had not heard from Eric might as well. I decide to head in early.

While I'm waiting on a few of the ladies from Gran's Garden Club, My cell vibrates. I get there order in and go to check it. Missed call from Eric.

I call him back quickly.

"Lover your not at home." He greets.

'No I'm not." I say flatly.

"Well where are you. At the store?" he asks.

"No I'm at work."

He growls." You where not scheduled tonight. I came to you at first dark."

"I wasn't no, but Sam needed me. And since you never called me back last night, I figured I was free."

He growls again. "When will you be done?"

"Not till close."

"I thought we'd be able to see each other tonight."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can find another dancer to interview." I seeth.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Sookie?"

"You figure it out." I say and disconnect the call.

The rest of my shift goes by uneventful. I check my schedule with Sam and notice he's scheduled me for a double tomorrow. Sunday.

"Sam why did you schedule me for a double? I'm always off Sundays." Shit.

"I know cher. But Arlene's gonna be out sick for a bit. Everyone's gonna have to help out. And since you're out of school now, I figured you could swing it."

Damnit. Fangstasia is closed on Sunday. I really needed to talk to Eric. We had been acting like children the past few days.

"Sam Fangstasia is closed Sunday, and I've haven't seen Eric all week." I tell him.

He glares at me." Sookie, I'm running a business here. I'm not here to make your love life easier."

I notice he's got me scheduled for doubles Sunday and Wednesday. Both days Fangstasia is closed. Also night shifts. I never do this but I dipped into Sam's head.

"_If I can keep her tied up with work, that damn bloodsucker will get annoyed and fuck someone else. Vampires are only about blood and sex. She'll figure that out and dump his ass. It's costing me money paying Arlene to stay home, but it's worth it to get Sook away from that bloodsucker." _

"Sam Merlotte! I can't believe you'd pay Arlene to stay home to try and keep me away from Eric." I yell.

"Cher," he starts.

"NO ! Sam. I've had it. I'm sick and tired of people judging me in this small minded town just because of who I choose to be involved with. I quit!" I yell throwing my apron at him and storming out of his office. Running smack dab into a wall. A wall of Eric that is.

I look up at him." Did you hear all that ?"

'Of course"

"Cher" Sam yells running to me.

Eric grabs him and holds him up by his shirt." How dare you take advantage of her goodness and try and keep us apart. Heed this warning shifter, if you ever interfere in mine and Sookie's relationship again, I will have you mounted and stuffed over my fireplace! Got that"

Sam nods and Eric drops him. I look up at Eric and ask " Can we please just go?"

He nods. "Of course Lover." And takes my hand and leads me out of Merlotte's.

We walk up to my car and Eric opens the passenger door. He helps me in and goes over to the driver side.

It takes us 5 minutes to get to my house. I'm not able to talk I'm so upset. Once we get to my house I head in with Eric following me.

"Lover?" he asks.

"I'm fine Eric. I just can't believe Sam would be so underhanded to use me like that."

He nods. "Sookie why did you accuse me of sleeping with someone else?"

Oh great he wants to talk now. "I don't know."

"Have you no faith in me?"

"I was upset Eric."

"Okay. I was as well. I was looking forward to taking you out Friday and when you cancelled it angered me. But do not think for a minute, I went out a fucked someone. I did interview a new dancer. Pam was sitting in that interview. I believe she conducted a private interview when we finished. I on the other hand, worked on some financial reports and went home and jacked off." He smirked.

"I'm sorry Eric I was upset."

"Understood. Do not doubt my faithfulness again though Sookie." he glares at me.

"Got it." I smiled at him.

"What am I going to do about a job now Eric? I've worked for Sam for years. But after what he did, I can't work their anymore."

"Lover don't worry about it."

I glare at him

"I meant lover, you still read at Fangstasia once a week. You can come work for me more, or you can find another part –time job."

"You have a point."

"I have a suggestion though Lover. Since it is the holiday season, enjoy a break from school and work. After the new year worry about it. It is only a few weeks."

"A break sounds nice." I smile.

He slides next to me on the couch." And since your on a break, why don't you pack some things and come stay with me for a few days?"

I'm shocked. When I was dating Bill I'd visit his house but he never offered to let me stay there.

"You want me to stay with you at your place?" I question.

"Yes. I have a pool so you can swim and sun during the day and we can rest together since my bedroom is light-tight. "he smiles.

I lean over and kiss him." That sounds great ! Let me just go pack some things and we can go."

I run upstairs quickly and pack a few days worth of clothes, my toiletries, my swimsuit, and the new nightgown and robe Eric bought me.

Once I get back downstairs, Eric is on the phone talking in Swedish. He finishes he call quickly.

"ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." I smile and go to take his hand.

We hop in my car and head out to Sherveport. About 15 minutes into our trip I ask Eric" do you have any human food?"

"No lover I don't. I've never had anyone besides Pam at my home."

It does not surprise me, and I'm honored he's trusting me with knowing where his home is.

"I guess we need to get you some human food for tomorrow Sookie. Where would we be able to procure that , at this time of evening?"

Sometimes he puts things so funny. "Only place open this time of night, Is Super Wal – Mart. We could stop there."

He smirks." I've never been to a Wal Mart. It should be interesting, based on what I've seen from people of walmart dot we'll get something we can post to the site." He says gleefully.

Walmart at 2am with a Viking Vampire. This should be interesting. Eric takes my hand and winks at me.


	6. Author Note

Authors Note- I know it has been forever since I've updated my stories. Real Life got in the way ( As it tends to do) and then when things calmed down both of my computers died within a week of each other. All of my notes and chapters for True Love, Fairy After Math, And Sookie and Eric: Early Years, was on the system with a fried mother board. I have managed to recover everything off my hard drive from that system, So I am in possession of everything once again. My True Blood Story will update first since I had most of that chapter done. True Love will be next since I have notes for that. Fairy Aftermath I'm still blocked on. I will finish this story.. I promise as soon as I can. If any one has any ideas on Fariy Aftermath, please feel free to share them with me, Might help me get some ideas on how to proceed with the story.

Thanks Everyone for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay as promised here it is. I wrote all of this except the last two pages back in October. I wrapped it up this morning. My next goal is to tackle True Love. I will not update any earlier than mid next week, Since it's my birthday this weekend. I'll be out having fun. Thanks for reading. **

As we are driving I ponder just how much my life has changed in the short time Eric and I have been together. I was happy, don't'get me wrong, but it was scary.

"Problems lover" he asked. God that was so annoying sometimes that he could read my emotions.

"You know Eric sometimes it would just be nice to have peace for a moment." I huff.

"Lover, I just sensed you where confused about something."

"I am.. but sometimes I just don't want to explain every little emotion I feel… It's intrusive."

"Sookie, if I don't understand how you are feeling, how can I help you?" he questions.

"Sometime I just want you to BUTT out !" I scream.

"Sookie are you on your period?"

"Huh what?" I stammer.

"Pam has told me that woman act irrational during their monthly cycles." He smirked.

The nerve of him." Wouldn't you be able to smell the blood.. Mr. Vampire?"

"Of course, but if I told you that, It would be intrusive." He smiles.

I was just so stunned I laughed. My little snit was somewhat babyish, and Eric managed to joke me out of it.

"Can you really smell it?" I ask.

"Oh yes" he says joyfully" And I must tell you, how wonderful it will be for me when your monthly time comes… I cannot wait."

I was confused for a spilt second until I realized what he meant." Oh good lord Eric! That's gross."

He smirks at me" Oh no it is not. It's wonderful. Think of it like humans think of …hmm… say chocolate. Not something you can have ever day, but when you do, It's is damn good."

"I'm not talking about this with you." I huff.

"No worries. I believe I still have a few weeks to bring you over to my way of thinking" he says with a wink.

Ughh. I so did not want to know that.

We pull up in Wal-Mart and find a spot quickly. Eric takes my hand and we walk inside. His eyes wide with amazement.

"Come lover. Let's go look for some strange." All I can do is laugh.

As we are walking toward the food area I stop to look at a cute little dress. Eric pulls me along.

"Eric I was looking at that."

"Nonsense. It is cheap. I can smell the cheapness of it." Who knows maybe he can. Or maybe he's just a snob.

Once we get to the food area I start to shop putting some things into the cart. I get the coffee area and pick up something.

Eric picks up the package and smells it. His nose crinkles in disgust. He smells a few more coffee's putting finding one he likes and puts it in the cart.

"Eric I don't drink that brand."

"Why the beans smell better. The other smelled nasty."

Why argue with him.

We make our way through the aisles and the few people that are in walmart at this time of the night are staring at us. I pick items, Eric smells them and if he does not like the smell he sniffs until he finds something he likes and puts in the cart. A-hole he doesn't even eat.

"Eric quit changing everything I pick up."

"No. Sookie you must know, this food is cheap. Don't buy too much, we shall go to a better quality store tomorrow."

"What does it matter? You don't eat food." I fume.

"No true but some of the additives in these things are just horrible. No wonder humans have so many health problems and are obese."

"And?"

"And it is not healthly. I will not have my woman eating this crap. Only the best for you dearest." He smirks.

How many times have I mentioned tonight he is an A-hole.

"Walmart is for people on a budget Eric." I chide.

I get a few more things and head over to the shampoo isle. "What do we need here?" He asks.

"Oh I forgot to bring my shampoo."

"No worries lover. I have toiletries for you."

We cut through the feminine product isle and Eric stops staring. 'What a waste" he mutters.

"Huh?"

"These products. All to control the blood of ladies monthly bleeds. He picks up a box of tampons and pulls one out of the box.

"Eric" I scold.

"What on earth do you do with this thing Sookie?" he asks.

"You use it during your monthly time Eric.. Now put it back."

"Hmmm. "he seems to ponder this for a moment. Then all of a sudden a dirty smile crosses his face. He throws the box into the cart.

"Eric I'm not due to get it for a few weeks."

"Oh I know that lover; I just want to be prepared when you get it. It reminds me of.. a popsicle… I think you human's call them."

Oh my god." Or you could use it for like…..a dipping stick.. wonderful." He exclaims.

I know it. We are going to be front and center on people of Wal-Mart tomorrow. Vampire tampon shopping in Minden, Louisiana.

"Come on let's go." I fume pushing him along.

"Wait!' he exclaims.

"What now?" I ask.

"I do not have a device for making your coffee. We need to purchase one."

So we head over to the appliance area and Eric picks up the most expensive coffee maker he can find.

We finally head over to the check out line and while I'm loading things onto the conveyor Eric is thumbing a copy of Us Weekly.

"You know lover this Lindsay Lohan is really a tramp." He comments.

"I guess."

"But this. Blasphemy. Vampires that sparkle. Unheard of." he huffs.

Okay next he's going to ask me if I'm team Edward or Jacob. "Man boy vampires who sparkle. Pretty boy wolves." He shakes his head.

But he puts the magazine on the conveyor.

"What's the matter...? Cancel your subscription?" I snark.

'Pam has a fan girl crush on Edward. There are some useful photos I can put up in her office." He smirks.

When the cashier tells me the total I go to pull out my debit card and Eric slap my hand and swipes his card. "You're my guest Sookie."

He's right. If someone was coming to stay with me, I would do no less.

After getting everything in the trunk we head back out to the road. "I had fun. We should go again." Eric comments.

"You enjoyed that?"

"Oh yes. It's so human. Who knew it could be so much course it does not compare to a bloody battle, but it would do in a pinch." He winks.

We drive for about 15 minutes and pull up to a gated community Eric stops to talk to the guard adding my name to the approved visitors list.

We head into the development. It's very nice with fountains and gardens. "this is a nice place eric." I comment.

"Thanks lover. I own it." He smirks.

I stammer" You own the housing complex?"

"Oh yes. I bought the land about 45 years ago. After the reveal I decided to build a luxury community. It has been quite profitable. It also helps me keep the bad element out."

"How so?" I ask.

"You need to be approved to move in Valhalla."

Valhalla. Figures freaking Viking.

We turn down a street and Eric takes us to the dead end. He punches a few codes into the gate and it opens. The house is huge. Grey Brick with columns. He has the biggest piece of property and I can tell its right on a man made lake.

"Nice house"

"Thanks. One of many my dear."

I'm shocked who would need more than one house." How many houses do you have?" I ask.

"Well I have a condo in Shreveport that I used for entertaining; I also own a home in the Garden District in New Orleans. In Europe I own a townhouse in London, One in Stockholm, and I also have an estate near the North Sea. It's built on the same lands I grew up on." He smiles.

"Perhaps one day I will take you to see it."

I smile. "That would be nice."

We pull into the separate garage and he parks his car. I notice that besides the corvette, he has a Mercedes that looks expensive, a Land Rover and what appears to be a Harley.

I knew Eric had money after how he picked up the tab in Dallas, but he must be filthy rich. How can I compete with this? No wonder he bought me a new car without even batting an eyelash.

We head into the house and the inside is just as beautiful as the outside. It's decorated very modern and elegant. The kitchen was top of the line. I put away my groceries and notice the bags of blood and a bottle of blood called Royalty.

"Royalty?" I ask.

"Oh it's the only synthetic I can stomach. It's a mix of real and fake blood." he shrugs.

Once I put away the groceries I yawn and Eric carries me upstairs. We head to the end of the hall and he opens a door leading to his bedroom.

He's got an amazing California King four poster. It had to be custom made. His bedroom is very manly but totally Eric.

"Do you like our room Sookie?" he asks. I did notice he said "our" room.

"It's nice"

He showed me the bathroom quickly. I guess I should be happy he had a toilet. The shower was huge and had one of the automatic controls. I'd only seen something so fancy on tv. The bathtub was big enough for 4 people to fit comfortably.

We headed back into the bedroom and Eric started taking his clothes off. He was naked within in seconds and crawling in bed. 'Coming Lover" he smirked.

I threw my clothes off and jumped into bed with him. We immediately started kissing and touching each other. Within minutes Eric was thrusting into me. It felt so good. He stared into my eyes and started talking in the language of his. "Du är så vacker, Du är min, Jag kommer aldrig låta dig gå, "he said pumping into me.

I could barely think straight by this point. He totally consumed me. I came hard and he followed right after biting my breast.

We cuddled in each other arms and as I was drifting off to sleep I heard him whisper "Jag kommer att älska dig för evigt"

I had no idea what he had said, but it was beautiful.

When I woke the next day I could feel Eric snuggled up to me grabbing my boob. Who would have thought he was snuggler. I laugh to myself and get up and take care of my human needs.

After taking a quick shower in his massive shower I headed downstairs to make brunch. I noticed it was after 2, so I had a few hours before Eric was awake.

I roamed around a bit and took in his massive pool in the backyard. It was designed with waterfalls and it looked like it had a hidden cave in it. It was a little chilly to swim but I'm sure I could enjoy it soon.

I headed back into the office and decided to check my email to see if my grades where in. They where! I got A's in all my class. I print out the results. I surf the internet for awhile killing time and check my facebook. I notice Mara has updated her relationship status to "In a relationship" with Tanner Mills. Good for her. He was a guy in our lit class. They had been out on a few dates.

I check a few other things and decided to go to Eric's profile. He'd friend requested me awhile back, but I never looked at his profile. His profile photo was a publicity pic from the bar. He had down his age and where he was born but.. What was this? under relationship status he had down "In a relationship with Sookie Stackhouse". It made me laugh that a 1000 year old Viking kept up his profile. It was sweet. I went over to my profile and updated mine as "In a relationship with Eric Northman:

It was silly, but I had a good laugh. I decided to look over classes for next semester. For awhile now I'd been taking a full course load, but now that I was unemployed I thought maybe I should only take two.

I got lost in checking the classes and comparing professors on the rate my professor website, when Eric strolled in, wearing just track pants looking yummy.

"What are you up to lover?' he asked coming over to kiss my forehead.

"Oh just looking up classes for next semester." I reply.

"Wonderful" he smiles. " And what is this?" he askes picking up my grade report. He scans it for a minute" Lover you got all A's, I'm so proud of you !' he exclaims picking me up twirling me around.

Eric sits back down and puts me in his lap. 'So what are you taking next semester?"

"I was going to take a poetry class I need, and Statistics for my math requirement."

"And what else Sookie? You where taking four classes last term."

"I know Eric but with me being unemployed now, I should only take two." I tell him.

I reach into my purse to get my debit card to pay for the classes and Eric slaps my hand.

"No Sookie. Pick two more classes."

"Eric I can't afford it." I chide.

"Nonsense Lover, I will pay for it." He smiles.

I'm starting to get mad now." Eric, it's my education. I'll pay for it"

Eric stares at me." Lover why are you so stubborn? I have more than enough money to help you with this. You are mine. My woman. I told you before, If I see a need, I will fulfill it."

I shake my head" Eric just because we are a couple, does not mean you can constantly pay for things for me. It's wrong. I'm not some kept woman. My gran raised me to take care of myself"

I can see Eric is pissed. He stands up putting me back in the chair and starts pacing around the room.

"A couple?" he asks with sarcasm

"Well yeah Eric. We just started dating. And what if it does not work? I feel bad enough you bought me a car." I tell him.

He glares over at me. I can see he's really pissed. Oh great. "Am I a casual fling for you Sookie? Are you with me just until you find some worthless human who can sweep you off your feet and give you a house and 2.5 tiny humans?" he seethes.

"And if it does not work? Are you already planning our breakup?" he screams.

"Eric it's not like that. But you have to be realistic. I'm mostly human, and I will age. Are you going to want me when I start to age and my boobs sag. I think not." I tell him.

"Is that all you think you are to me Sookie? Some bloodbag I can feed and fuck and enjoy some laughs with?" he seethes. "You have it all wrong."

Eric paces back and forth trying to calm down. He finally kneels in front of the chair and lifts my chin.

"Sookie you are so much more to me than that. Vampires have pet's or human companions. It is very rare for a vampire to claim a human as their mate as I have with you." He looks at me.

I'm a little confused." It is? Bill claimed me." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes."Sookie Bill never really claimed you. We have begun a blood bond, he never did such a thing. He was under orders to procure you."

I know that" I snark.

"Yes so you do not understand how serious this is. When a vampire claims a mate, it is a big deal. In fact this is the first time I have ever done so. As my mate Sookie, It is my obligation to see to your needs. For example, Your home is in disrepair from the maenad. If Bill was truly your mate, It was his obligation to repair the home for you. Your car was a piece of shit and unreliable, as your mate Sookie I remedied that problem. I have been wanting to fix that house of your's, but I knew you'd flip out."

I'm dumbfounded but he continues. "You also need to remember you are not only the claimed mate of a vampire, but I am in politics. It makes me look bad to other vampires when your home is in shambles and you are driving a shit car."

"It does?"

"Yes Sookie. I understand your Gran raised you to be self –sufficient. I admire her for that. She must have been an amazing human." I start to tear up.

"If you had been mine when there was that murderer running around your town, I would have gotten security for you and your grandmother. Bill was so remiss in his duties it lead to your Grandmother's final death".

I can't help it. I start bawling. When Eric put it like that, he was totally right. If Bill had cared for me, he would have assisted me. He would have arranged for protection for me and Gran. Gran would have still been alive. Eric takes me in his arms.

"So you understand now Sookie?" he asks.

"I can't believe it Eric. If he'd just …. Done what he was supposed to do… Gran would still be here…. I miss her so much."

And then I realize suddenly "He did that on purpose didn't he Eric? He may not have killed Gran, but he made no move to protect both of us. He knew if I lost her, it would make me more open to being with him." I cry. "In fact I gave him my virginity the night I buried Gran." I sob.

"Oh Sookie" Eric says trying to comfort me. "I'm so sorry you have had to suffer so much. But yes, it makes sense. I should have taken you from him the night we met." He growls.

I look at him startled" What?"

"Sookie I wanted to take him from you the night we met. As Sheriff it was my right. He claimed you, but I knew he had not fed from you, nor had you sexually. I could have taken you. But you intrigued me, and I knew it would hurt you, so I did not."

I just look at Eric. I can't believe when I met him I thought he was raging a-hole. I mean he can and still is an a-hole on occasion, but he's a good man, a loyal man, and I just realized now how much.

"You're a good man" I tell him.

"Only with you Sookie." he smiles.

I lean and kiss him.

"Can I pay for your schooling now?" he smirks.

"Yes. Hand over your credit card buddy."

He smiles." Gladly"

I pay for my school, and print off the class schedule.I really am glad I can still go full time. My school is very important to me.

"So what are we doing tonight Eric?"

"Well lover, we need to shower, and then get you some nourishment, but there is a movie I'd like to see, would you care to go?"

Eric just asked me on a date. 'I'd like that."

Our shower took a lot longer than expected, but it was sure fun. Once we got dressed we headed over to a casual French restaurant I liked. We had a great meal laughing and talking.

The movie we saw was Wall Street 2. It was an okay movie. Eric was so sweet, he held my hand the whole time.

"Lover I need to stop at the bar for a bit' he tells me.

"Okay eric, I know you have business to run."

Once we get to Fangstasia, we head back to his office hand in hand. Pam is sitting at his desk working on his computer.

"Online shopping Pamela?" Eric smirks.

She raises her eyebrow." Of course with your credit card as well. Look at the happy couple." She says

"Just remember Pamela. No more than 5,000. Got it?'

"Of course Master" she says sweetly.

He just laughs.

"Would you like a drink Lover?" he asks.

"Sure gin and tonic"

"I will return momentarily Sweetheart." He says placing a kiss on my forehead strolling out of the office.

"If I could puke right now I would." Pam snarks.

"Eric let's you shop with his credit card?" I ask

"Of course. He likes to keep me happy." She says.

"You don't feel weird spending his money?"

"Of course not Sookie. He's my maker. He's my family. Do you like your new car Sookie?"

"I do. Even though I thought it was too expensive."

"Nonsense. I wanted him to get you this cute little Mercedes, but he knew you'd flip bad enough with the BMW."

"Well he did'nt need to buy me a new car.. But I'm glad he did. I love it." I tell her.

"Sookie, Eric likes to spoil the people in his life that he cares for that would be me and now you." She smiles

"Ill try to be easier on him about it. I'm just not used to being taken care of" I say.

At that moment Eric comes strolling back in with my drink and a blood for him and Pam.

"Your Drinks Ladies" he hands both Pam and I a glass.

"Out of my chair Pamela". Pam gets up to move to one of the other cars. Eric grabs me sitting in his car, pulling me into his lap.

Eric glances over at the monitor and she's the page Pam had open. Hermes. She was looking at something called a Birkin bag. I glanced and saw the price. $10,000.00. God was she crazy.

"I thought I said $5,000.00 limit Pamela". He scolds her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut it Eric. I consider this bag my battle pay. I shall like a pink one." She says.

Eric just shakes his head and laughs. "Very well. No wonder you are so insolent, I let you get away with anything. Perhaps another lesson in disciple is required hmmm" he smirks at her and glances at a paddle on the wall.

"Oh yes Master" she purrs sweetly. "That sounds delightful. And then they both start laughing.

I really don't want to know.

"Fine order your bag Pam. Sookie what color would you like?" he asks kissing my neck.

What the hell would I do with a $10,000 dollar bag in Bon Temps. "Oh I don't need one" I say sweetly.

"Very Well. Pam pick the color for her." I glance back at him and stick my tongue out at him.

He just laughs.

Eric had some paperwork to complete so I just glanced at a few magazines while he worked. I must have fallen asleep since I came to completely naked on Eric's bed with his head between my legs.

"I see your awake" he smirks and gives my slit a long lick. Oh lordy. Eric continues his assault licking and sucking on my clit. I 'm lost in in such an o moment I barely feel it when be bites down on my femoral artery. Making me come.

He climbs up my body kissing his way up. Looking into my eyes his pushes into me.I lean up and kiss him. As he slowly slides in and out of me, I can feel such emotion and passion coming from him, it's overwhelming.

"Sookie?" he whispers.

"Yes" I say barely able to speak.

"Would you share blood with me?" he says barely above a whisper.

I just nod. Eric bites into his wrist and offers it to me. I start to suck and he beings to pump in to me faster.

"Oh Lover" he moans continuing to thrust into me.

I feel him lick my breast and bite gently. We are both drinking from each other at the same time and I cannot tell where his emotions being and mine start. I've never felt anything like this before. It's not long before we are both screaming each other names coming. That was it, I blacked out.

I open my eyes and look over to Eric. "What the hell was that Eric?" I ask.

"That, Lover was how a true blood bonding is done" he smirks.

I realize I can feel what seems like Eric's life force, and contentment. "Why can I feel your emotions?" I ask freaked out.

"It's part of the bond. I can feel you, and you can feel me. At this point only if we are close to each other. We are not completely blood bonded yet. "He smiles

"How many times does it take?" I ask

"Three. Our next mutual exchange would do it"

"Rest lover it's late. Don't worry yourself about these things." He grabs me into his arms, and I drift off to sleep content and happy in my Vikings arms.

I used Google translate for the Swedish so I apologize if it's incorrect

You are so beautiful- Du är så vacker

You are mine- Du är min

I will never let you go- Jag kommer aldrig låta dig gå

I will love you forever- Jag kommer att älska dig


	8. Chapter 7

Bill Compton was pissed. Sookie was his, not that arrogant bastard's. He received such punishment from the queen for failing in obtaining her. He did love her, to an extent, but his loyalties lied with the queen. After all, she did get him out of that jam back in the 60's with those flower children.

Knocking on the door, Bill waits for an answer.

"Oh Mr. Compton, Do come in" the witch states.

"Marnie, always a pleasure"

They make their way over to the couch and sit. "I'll be brief Marnie" he stated " I need your services once again."

"For the Queen?"

"No this is something personal, I have someone I wish to curse" he smiled.

"Fine who would this be?"

"Eric Northman"

Marnie cackled. "Lovely. As a matter of fact, he has been very obstinate in my negotiations with him."

"Negotiations?" Bill asked. Marnie smiled and patted bill on the knee.

"Oh don't you worry about it. He just refuses to give me something. Himself. I have wanted a piece of that Viking ass for sometime. I offered him a trade; He fucks my brains out for 3 nights, I don't take his bar."

Bill shakes his head. "And he refused I take it?"

"Not only refused by stated he would not fuck me with a paper bag over my head."

Bill tries to suppress a laugh. It was true, No man, human or vampire would want his dick in Marnie Stonebrook. But she came in handy as a talented witch.

"So you would be open to revenge as well?"

"Oh yes" Marnie spits. " Against him and that little blonde slut he favors."

Bill knew it was Sookie Marnie was speaking of. Nothing could happen to Sookie. But something that could harm Eric, and get Sookie to break up with him. Bill had an idea.

"Marnie, I know for a fact that Northman is infatuated with that blond little piece, But by orders of the Queen, no harm can come to her."

Marnie thought a moment back to the evening she went to Fangtasia. Northman was all over the girl. He loved her, she was sure of it. And the girl loved him as well. She knew of just the spell that would hurt them both.

Marnie smiled evilly at Bill" Oh Mr. Compton I do believe I have just the spell to fix things."

Bill was intrigued " Like?"

Marnie smiled coquettishly at Bill." Oh you don't need to worry about that Bill. You would not want to ruin my surprise. But I will assure you, No physical harm will come to the girl."

Happy with that, Bill gets up to leave. "Thank you Marnie. I will wire payment to your account."

Marnie strolls over to Bill and takes his hand " Why leave so soon Bill. How about a nightcap? Straight from the source." She smiles and bats her eyelashes at him.

Holding back the urge to vomit Bill states" No thank you Marnie, I'm gay"

"Oh of course, I always knew you were Compton. I just wanted to make sure."

Bill just shakes his head and goes to leave. He is a little hungry, So he goes in search of a feed and fuck for the evening. He would rather have Sookie's blood, but it will have to do until he can get her away from Northman.

~Meanwhile in another Part of Shreveport at the Mall~

"Pam I am not wearing this, my boobs are practically hanging out" Sookie exclaimed to Pam as she tried to put the girls in the dress somehow.

With a fanged smile she replied" I know"

"Geez Pam" Sookie squealed.

Pam and Sookie shopped for a few hours until Sookie came across the perfect dress.

"That's it Sookie. You look amazing and of course Eric will love it."

Sookie glanced at herself in the mirror. She could not believe it was her. The dress was so elegant. She wanted to look nice for Eric, especially since they had their talk about him being in politics.

Christmas went well for them; Eric of course went overboard and bought Sookie many clothes, shoes, and purses. And of course lingerie. Sookie in turn, had gotten him a white gold chain and pendant of thor's hammer. It had cost her all her savings, but she wanted to give Eric something as nice as he had given her.

"I like this dress Pam. How much does it cost?" she asked.

"Cost is not an issue Sookie. We will buy the dress. The New Year's Eve Party is quite formal; you must look your best. Your appearance reflects on Eric as well"

"I know Pam" Sookie replied with venom. She loved being with Eric, and could see a future with him, but all the money and fancy things where overwhelming. She'd been with Eric ever since that night at Merlotte's. She really wanted to go home for a few days, but every time she mentioned it, Eric would just sex her to death and she'd forget about it. But she did need to go home soon. After all, she needed to check on her house and look about finding a new job.

Pam just shook her head at Sookie's reaction. She had come to terms with Eric being so enamored with Sookie, and she herself, was actually starting to like this little breather. Pam knew that New Year's Eve was to be an important evening for the couple. Eric had confided in her that he was going to ask Sookie to be his bonded, and to live with him permanently. She though it was too soon, and that Sookie would freak out, but Eric would not listen to reason.

After their mall trip, the girls headed back to Fangtasia. Eric was sitting in his office frustrated. He'd just had another encounter with that ugly bitch; Marnie Stonebrook. Who the fuck did that evil little woman think she was. HE ! Eric Northman fuck her. HELL NO. Not only was he repulsed by the thought, he would never be unfaithful to Sookie. Even if the witch was a knockout. What were a few witches to him. Nothing but an annoyance. But still she was persistent. Oh well, Everything will work out, even if he had to kill the bitch.

Eric took the small black box out of his desk and glanced at it again. It was a beautiful ring. 2 carat princess cut diamond with a diamond band. Next to the diamond sat two rubies, to be symbolic of their blood bond. Eric planned on giving Sookie this ring and asking her to be his bonded, and when it became legal, to marry him according to human custom.

Pam told him it was too soon, But Eric really did not want to wait. He knew what he wanted and it was Sookie. And who knew if she would ever agree to come over. If not he had maybe 50 years with her. Why waste any more time. He knew he loved her, and although he had not said it in English, he had told her. He needed to tell her in English as well.

Hearing the girls come down the hallway , quickly he placed the ring back in his desk.

"Hi Honey" Sookie greets as she walks in the office.

Eric grimaces. He hates those little pet names. Pam just smirks. "Lover did you and Pam find a dress for the party?"

Sookie smiles. "We did but you're not going to see it till the party. I want to surprise you."

"Very Well, now come over and sit on my lap."

Sookie comes over and Eric pulls her into his lap. Before she can protest he attacks her lips in a heated kiss. Pam sensing they need some privacy quietly leaves.

Once Eric realizes Pam is gone, he slips his hand under Sookie's shirt and palms her breasts. Moaning she grinds herself into his crotch. He quickly takes off her shirt and flings her bra across the office. Taking a nipple in his mouth he sucks on the bud until one pebbles, then repeats the action on the other breast.

So caught up in their passion, Sookie finally realizes what's going on. "Eric, Eric stop it!" she squeals

Eric looks up at her and pops her nipple out of his mouth."But why" he whines. "You were gone when I rose. I'm hungry"

"I can get you a blood, but I'm not doing this here." She pouts.

Eric is a little pissed. He loves Sookie of course, but she can be so vanilla when it comes to sex. Being hungry and horny makes him grumpy.

Rather than say something he would regret, he lifts Sookie off his lap and goes to leave his office. "I'm going to enthrall the vermin for a bit, you can hang out back here or I will meet you at home later"

Sookie is a little shocked. She knows Eric is frustrated but she's a lady. Ladies do not have sex in the office of a vampire bar. Rather than stay at the bar, she grabs her purse and decides to just go back to Eric's house.

Once she get's back to the house, she fixes something to eat and tries to watch a little tv. She knew Eric cared for her, but what if he got bored. He was way more experienced sexually than her, and maybe she would not satisfy him forever. Maybe she should just end it now and save herself the trouble and heartache.

She was so pre-occupied with her worrying, that she did not even realize when Eric came home.

"What's wrong Lover?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh nothing" Sookie stated.

He takes her hand. "Lover I know it is more than nothing. Please tell me what is troubling you?"

"Oh Eric" she cries. "What if you get bored with me?"

Eric then realizes Sookie was thinking about what happened in the office tonight. He knew they needed to talk about it.

"Lover I guess we do need to talk."

Sookie starts crying. She knew it. He was already bored with her. "Sookie please don't cry. This is nothing we cannot get through."

"Sookie I will admit I was angered tonight when you refused me in the office. But I realize your upbringing had a lot to do with why you turned me down."

She glared at him."So it's my fault that I'm a lady and not some skank that will fuck you and let you feed anywhere you want?" she seethes.

"Sookie being intimate with me in my office does not make you any less of a lady, I assure you. The door was locked, and none would have seen you."

"But Pam knew we were in there" she whined.

'So?" he questioned. "Pam knows we are in a relationship and have sex. Did I invite her to watch or join. No nor would I, unless it is something you desired."

"Excuse me ?" she exclaimed

"Sookie calm down. I know you are not that experienced sexually, but I'm just offering. You could want to try being with a woman someday."

"Why would I want that?" she screams.

Eric just shakes his head "There is nothing wrong with being adventurous sexually. Even within a committed relationship. Couples should be able to talk about sex, and experiment with what they like and what they don't. Sookie not all sex needs to happen in a bed." He seethes.

"I know that."She huffs.

"Sookie I am not bored with you. But I feel you are slightly sexually repressed because of your upbringing. Society tells you certain things are wrong or dirty. In the confines of a committed relationship, nothing is wrong or dirty, unless it is not pleasing the other partner."

Realistically Sookie knew that, but the only guy she'd ever been with was Bill. And sex was very vanilla with him. Hell she'd never even orally pleased him. Or Eric for that matter. She realized that was quite selfish since Eric never hesitated to orally please her. In fact, she knew he enjoyed it immensely.

"Lover I just want us to be able to talk about sex together. Talk about things we fantasize about. And, hopefully, if we are both open to it, able to act out." He turned and gave her a quick kiss.

This intrigued Sookie." So you have fantasies?"

"Oh yes" Eric smirked" One particular one involves fucking you on my throne."

Sookie could picture it both of them naked, her bouncing up and down on his cock. She had to admit, it turned her on thinking about it.

Eric caught on real quick "I sense that is something you could be agreeable to." He purred.

"It could be"

He wasted no time in slipping his tongue in her mouth. Tongues dueling he massaged her breasts. Leaning in licking her neck, he whispered" Sookie I would like to try something, do you trust me?"

Sookie knew she needed to try and be more open and sexual, and she had to admit, it could be fun as well.

She nodded "Of course baby"

He kissed her neck and tweaked her nipples a little. "Okay, if you are uncomfortable just tell me and I will stop."

She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Taking that as acceptance, Eric kissed her for a bit, and then abruptly got up. Leaving her confused.

"Take off your clothes" he commanded.

Sookie knew this was some sort of fantasy of his so she got up and removed her clothing quickly.

Eric gave her a quick kiss and smirk "Now, sit back on the couch and spread your legs."

Sookie did as he asked. "Run your hands over your breasts". He commanded.

She ran her hands over her breasts. She was imaging it was him doing it and she tweaked her nipples. She wet her fingers a little and ran her fingers over her nipples again pinching each of them. She heard Eric growl, so she knew she was doing something right.

"Now, finger yourself. Spread your pussy nice and wide, I want to see your wet juicy pussy."

Sookie was shocked. He'd never talked to her like that before. She was not sure if she could do it.

"Now Sookie. "he commanded.

She tentatively stuck her finger in her folds and rubbed herself. She closed her eyes since Eric was glaring at her. Quickly what she was doing felt so good she finger fucked herself and used her thumb to work her clit.

"Spread your pussy wider" Eric commanded. Not even caring anymore, She spread her pussy lips wider and inserted another finger. "Oh Eric" she moaned, while continuing to fuck herself on her fingers.

She heard Eric growl. Then felt a tongue on her nipples. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure she was feeling from eric licking and sucking on her breasts and from her fingers in her pussy and working her clit.

She felt his hands on her breasts. "Oh lover. You are so fucking hot. I love how your hot little pussy swallows your fingers."

Opening her eyes she see's that Eric is on his knees in front of her with one hand on her breast and the other hand stroking his cock. His fangs are fully out.

"Do not stop Sookie" he growls.

He leans over and sticks his tongue in her mouth. Tongues dueling she forget and grabs him into the kiss throwing both her hands around his neck. They kiss for a bit and he growls."Keep finger fucking yourself."

She quickly inserts two finger in her pussy and works her thumb on her clit in a furious rhythm. When she feels herself about to come Eric says "Stop" and pulls her fingers from her pussy.

She whines from the loss." Undress me" he commanded.

Quickly she gets up and removes his shirt. she licks and sucks on his nipples and moves to undo his pants. Sliding both his pants and boxers down at the same time, his cock springs to attention. She tempted to lick it, but never has. "Oh what the hell" she figures and takes a tentative lick of the head. She feels Eric shutter.

Once undressed he goes and lays down on the couch. His cock bobbing it's so hard. All she wants to do is impale herself on it and fuck him hard.

"Turn around" he says.

She turns and her back is to his face. "Now sit on my face" Yummy. Sookie quickly straddles his face and he pulls her pussy down and dives his tongue in. she's riding his tongue, and a hand on her back pushes her face down until she is eye to eye with his rock hard cock. "Damn Lover, your pussy tastes amazing" he growls.

Realizing what he wants she grabs his cock in her hand and sucks the head in her mouth. He moans, so she licks the shaft from the head to the base. Working up the nerve to finally take it in her mouth. Since he's so big, she can't fit it all in but what she can't she works with her hand. Eric pushes his hips up into her moaning and shuttering."Oh fuck Sookie, yes, Suck my fucking cock." She takes more in her mouth, humming as she bobs up and down.

Eric keeps licking and sucking on her pussy. He's basically his fucking her with his tongue. He takes his tongue from her pussy and licks up her slit toward her asshole. Sticking his finger in her pussy he works her with his finger and tentatively licks her asshole. Sookie shutters and moans. Taking this as acceptance Eric keeps licking her and fingering her while she sucks his cock." Damn" he thought "She sucks my cock like a pro"

Sookie can feel Eric's cock pulsing in her mouth and she loves the feeling of being able to bring this powerful man to her mercy. She was a little stunned he was licking her asshole, but it felt good and she found herself leaning into it. His tongue left her asshole and went back to fucking her pussy. Then she felt his finger slide into her asshole. At first she was stunned, but she had to admit it felt damn good. Moaning she leans back pushing herself into his finger. "Oh Eric"

"Do you like that Sookie? Do you like it when I lick and finger your tight little ass?" Not able to answer she just moans and keeps sucking him off. All of a sudden, Eric withdrwals his finger and tongue from her.

Frustrated she growls. "Answer me Sookie. Or I'll leave you all worked up." He says licking her slit to demonstrate his point. She had to answer him. "Yes" she whispered.

"Yes what?" She knew he would not continue until she said it. "Fine" she huffed" I like it when you lick and finger my asshole, and you better get back to it!"

"Yes ma'am" he chuckled, and immediately began finger fucking her ass while licking her into a frenzy. She was almost ready to come and she could sense Eric was going to come as well. His cock was pulsing. "Should she swallow it?" she thought. She decided to try

Eric kept pumping his hips into her hot little mouth while he worked her. He removed his tongue from her and licked her inner thigh. "Sookie I'm going cum" he murmed as he licked her inner thigh and bit. As her sweet blood pumped into his mouth, his seed filled hot little mouth. "Amazing, utterly amazing" he thought.

Sookie came in a wave she was sure she came all over his face. Panting, she felt him withdrawl his fangs and lick her pussy clean while still fingering her ass. She'd never come that hard before. "Wow, just wow she thought".

Abruptly, Eric sat up and moved from under her. He quickly moved her to lean over the edge of the couch, on her knees with her ass in the air.

He began slowly fingering her pussy . Quickly drenched again she felt Eric run the tip of his cock up against her folds. "Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want me to make love to you" he asked.

She knew what she wanted. And all she had to do to get it was ask." Fuck me, oh god Eric fuck me" she panted.

"Gladly" he said slamming into her. He began thrusting in and out of her. She could not get over how good it felt. "Harder!" she screamed" Fuck me harder" thrusting herself into his cock. "Oh yes" he growled and started moving faster within her. Sookie glanced back at him, he winked and started fucking her even harder. Not even able to see straight she came hard. Eric was fucking her so fast he was nothing but a blur. He worked her over the edge three times more before finally exploding into her.

Collapsing onto her back he murmured "I love you Sookie. I love you so fucking much."

He Pulled out of her and laid down on the couch hauling her onto his chest.

Both of the covered in sweat, she glanced at him and he smiled. She knew. She loved him to. "I love you too Eric" she replied smiling at him.

He gave her a sweet kiss and smirked " And of course, I love the way you suck my cock."

"Eric Northman!" she exclaimed slapping his belly. He just chuckled.

They headed upstairs and took a sensual shower. Finally making it to bed about an hour before dawn where they made love, reaffirming their love for one another. Drifting to sleep at dawn they both professed their love for each other.

Sookie woke up around 3pm the next day. She glanced over to Eric asleep next to her. "Eric Northman loves me" she thought. Smiling she got out of bed and took care of her human needs. Last night had been amazing on many levels. Eric had not only opened her up to a whole new idea about sex, but he also admitted he was in love with her.

At first she was shocked that she liked what they did, but then realized that they loved each other. It was not wrong to enjoy sex and have fun with it. A small part of her loved when he dominated her, and she knew if he has not, she would have never been able to loosen up as she did. But it made her mind think of other things. "Geez had he turned her into a slut?" she thought.

As she was preparing a quick bite to eat, she remembered how hot it was when Eric ordered her to do things. Just thinking about it made her wet. She could picture being his sex slave for a day. Damn that would be hot. Just the thought of it made her all hot and bothered. All she had on was one of Eric's t-shirts so she quickly ran her fingers over her folds.

Through the bond she could feel Eric rising. He wanted her to be more sexually adventurous, and after last night she wants to start acting out some of those things she always believed to be unladylike. Deciding to surprise him she flung off her t-shirt.

Eric awake and reached for his Sookie. Damn she was not there, but through the bond, he knew she was in the house, and was aroused. "Hmm" he thought. Flinging off the sheet he padded downstairs and sensed she was in the kitchen and very excited and aroused. Opening the door he was shocked with the site. Sookie, spread eagle, naked on his kitchen table finger fucking herself.

"Breakfast is served honey" she purred.

"Damn right it is" Eric thought diving for her folds….

Two hours after they were both satisfied and showered, Eric and Sookie sat down to watch a movie. Eric was a little worried at first that Sookie might have been freaked out about what happened last night, but when he rose and found his "breakfast" waiting for him; he realized all it took was letting her know his feelings.

He knew his life with Sookie would never be boring.

It was finally New Year's Eve and Sookie rose excited. She knew tonight would be the first time she would get a New Year's Eve kiss. Giddy when she rose, she decided to head out to her house to check on things before the party. Things where fine, but she realized; she did not feel at home anymore. Her home was now with Eric. In the short time they had been together, he became her home.

After throwing out all the bad food in the fridge, She decided to head back to Eric's and get ready for the party. By the time she got there, Eric was already awake nursing a blood in the kitchen.

"Where have you been lover?" Eric greeted with a kiss.

"Oh honey, I just headed out to Bon Temps to check on my house."

"Everything in order?" he asked.

"Oh yes. I wanted to grab my Gran's diamond earring to wear tonight." She told him.

They headed upstairs to get ready since Eric needed to be at the club early to make sure everything was set for the party. He looked so handsome in his Armani tux. Sookie could not believe this gorgeous man loved her and was all her's .

Eric loved her dress. She looked so elegant and beautiful. He was excited tonight since he planned on asking Sookie to be his bonded this evening at midnight. He glanced over at her while they drove to the club, she seemed content and happy. So was he. Before Sookie he had been existing, now he lived.

The party was going wonderful. Fangtasia had been transformed into an elegant ballroom. Eric and Sookie danced and laughed all evening. It was ten minutes to midnight, and Eric realized he needed to get the ring from his desk, so he left Sookie with Pam, and headed back. He was corned by that ugly witch Marnie.

"Oh Eric darling" she purred "Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer.

Was this witch fucking nuts. " Fuck off witch or I'll drain your ugly ass." He spit. Eric did not need this crap right now. He needed to get back inside before midnight.

Marnie Cackled "Very Well then." And she began to chant "Cum surges tua memoria antiquae desiderium cordis vanqushed perpetuum. ubi semel amores, nunc odio. Homines enim sunt ex vobis sacculos sanguine hinc."

Eric shook his head, and before he could react Marnie was gone. "What the hell was that" he thought.

He would concern himself with the witch the next evening. He needed to get back to Sookie. He went back to the dance floor and grabbed Sookie. They danced the final dance of the year, and the countdown began. " 5…4..3..2..1.." the crowd chanted and at 1 Eric swooped in and kissed Sookie with all the passion he could muster. It was simply, the most beautiful kiss he ever had.

Sookie was awash in the passion of Eric's kiss. He'd never kissed her like this before. The crowd around them where clapping and wishing happy new year, but at that moment, it was just them. Eric broke the kiss and got on one knee. He took Sookie's hand and looked up at her.

She was speechless." What the fuck is he doing?" she thought.

"Sookie I love you. I no longer wish to spend a night without you by my side. Would you live with me as my bonded and eventually, my wife?" he took a small box from his pocket and opened it.

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Any doubt she ever had about her relationship with Eric washed away. She knew what she wanted."Yes!" she exclaimed. "I will be your bonded and wife." She smiled down at him.

Eric slipped the ring on her finger and stood and took her into a hug. He gave her a soft kiss and whispered "I love you"

She hugged him back and said "I love you so much"

They danced the night away, and went home and made love by the fire, and then their bed. It was the first night, of the rest of their lives.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story has been screaming at me. So here's another chapter. I've already started on the next one. Thanks to everyone for reading. WARNING ! It will be angsty for a bit, but then again, it would not be one of my stories without some angst. I'm going to try something new, angsty humour…Let's see if I can pull it off. **

Sookie awoke after last night so happy. She was engaged ! She could not believe it. After giving Eric a quick kiss, she hopped out of bed and took care of her human needs.

After some breakfast, she sat down at the kitchen table to make some notes about all the things she needed to do, now that her and Eric where going to live together and get married eventually. Currently, the vampire/ human marriage law was on the docket for Louisiana, and she hoped it passed soon. She could not wait to become Mrs. Eric Northman.

Things to Do

Look into renting or even selling the farmhouse.

Selling or Donation of Furniture from house.

Decide and Pack what I want to take to Sherveport.

Change my address

Look for work

Speak to Eric about Household Bills

Sookie knew she had a lot to get done. The biggest decision though was what to do with the house. The Farmhouse had been in her family for generations. Jason lived in their parent's old home, so he did not need it, and Sookie could use the money from the sale for school. She'd think on it later.

Through the bond she could sense Eric rising. She felt confusion then anger. Before she could go up to check on him she was slammed against the wall with a hand around her throat and an angry Eric glaring at her fangs down.

"I'll ask you once blood bag, What the fuck are you doing in my house?" he spit.

Sookie was confused. "Eric?"

"Answer my question blood bag, before I fuck you and drain you."

Sookie started crying. What the hell was happening?

"Stop crying!" he yelled.

Sookie could not stop. She felt Eric's hand tighten around her neck.

"Please don't kill me Eric. You love me. We are getting married." She pleaded.

Eric started laughing. I mean really laughing. He Eric Northman in love and with a blood bag? It was too funny for words.

"Obviously your delusional human. I do not love. And marriage. Nonsense."

"Baby Please. You know me. You love me." She sobbed.

This fucking human had nerve call him baby ! He was tiring of this, and he was hungry to boot. He leaned loosening his grip on her neck. He sniffed. She smelled like… Fae… and HIM ! What the hell.

"Have you had my blood you worthless bloodbag?"he spit.

"Yes" she whispered.

He glared at her. "I have no patience for blood bags. Even less for V user's. I do not know how you took my blood, but rest assured, you will not have a second chance." He screamed and plunged his fangs into Sookie's neck.

What wonderful blood he thought as he drank from the blood bag. She was crying and sobbing. It really was Pathetic. "Please don't kill me" she whined. He laughed to himself. Nothing worse than a meal that whines.

At that moment Pam bursts into his kitchen "master what are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Dinner" he mumbled

Pam charged at Eric and knocked him off Sookie. She was already unconscious.

"What the fuck Pam. I was eating" he replied grumpily.

"Master, why would you harm Sookie. You love her! She cried.

"Excuse Me?" he seethed.

"You love her Master. She's our friend."

"I've never see her before Pam. And why was she in my house?"

"Oh good lord." Pam thought.

"What's the last thing you remember Master?" she inquired.

He thought a moment. It seemed hazy. "I had my meal in the dungeon and came home."

Pam tried to rack her brain. It seemed her Master has a curse on him. Marnie Stonebrook. She knew that bitch would be problems. But No. Eric thought she was nothing to worry about. Now look at the big giant ass.

"Eric you've been cursed." She said

"Impossible"

"Oh really?" she snarked. "You've known Sookie for over a year."

He was stumped. Why would his child lie to him? She would not. "Okay Pamela. If you're so enamored with this blood bag you take her. I'll go open the club."

Pam was shocked. He did not even care that he almost killed Sookie. " Master aren't you going to heal her?"

"Like I said, if your so enamored with her, you do it. I bore of this." He said stomping off.

Pam knew she could not waste any time so she took Sookie out to her car and headed off for Bon Temps.

She found the spare key and got them inside and laid Sookie on the couch. On the ride she healed the fang marks, but she needed to give Sookie blood she lost so much.

"Sookie" Pam nudged.

"Hmm" she mumbled.

"You need to drink my friend." She said as she bit into her wrist and placed it on Sookie's mouth. Sookie began drinking, and Pam could feel her recover. When she was healed enough Pam pulled her wrist away.

Sookie sat up and looked around. "What the hell was she doing in Bon Temps?" She thought.

She then remembered. She was almost killed. By Eric. "Pam why did Eric try to kill me?" she cried.

Pam gathered Sookie in her arms "it seems Eric has been cursed. He does not remember you Sookie. His last memory seems to be from the night before he met you."

"Who would do this Pam?" she sobbed.

"A witch named Marine Stonebrook. She'd been after Eric trying to acquire part of the bar, but he did not take her threats seriously. As you can guess, that was a grave error on his part."

"So he does'nt know me?" she whimpered

Pam looked down at Sookie. She felt so sorry for her friend. First Bill's betrayal, then his attempted rape. She thought poor Sookie would finally be happy. Now Eric losing his memories.

"I'm afraid not. But rest assured Sookie, I will find the witch responsible for this and she will pay. We will get Eric fixed, I assure you."

Sookie showed her left hand to Pam "We are supposed to get married and be bonded. Eric asked me to live with him last night." She cried.

"You will still Sookie. I'll find this witch I promise you. But for now, I think it's best if you rescind Eric's invitation to your home. I'll go to his house and bring your things and your car for you."

Quietly with pain in her voice Sookie whispered" Eric Northman, I rescind your invitation"

Back at Fangtasia, Eric was pouring over his credit card statement confused. He knew he lost time, but he just could not remember. And when the fuck did he cut his hair! Sighing, he notices charges for flowers, clothing, and a charge for $75,000 to a jewelry store. What the hell. Then he notices a charge to Louisiana State University for several thousand dollars. Did someone steal his credit card? He checked his wallet and it was still there, but he decided to report at least two of the charges, since he knew he did not make those purchases.

Just as he was about to call American Express, Pam burst in his office. "Pamela have you been shopping again?" he asked. It was just like his spoiled child. After all, he saw a charge for $20,000 to Hermes.

'Why Master?"

"I Have several charges that make no sense. Hermes, La Perla, Chanel, and what is this charge from a jewelry store? Also what the fuck would you be doing shopping at the University?" He screamed

Pam glanced at the bill." Simple" she snarked " Hermes was for a Birkin bag for Sookie and I, La Perla and Chanel I'm supposing are where you bought her Christmas presents. As for the jewelry store that was for the bonding ring and LSU was for Sookie's school."

"Bonding Rings and College" he thought. What the hell had happened in the past year?

"I know that I've lost some time Pamela, Many things are confusing right now. How the fuck did my hair end up short?" he asked.

Pam snorted" You got blood in it when I was doing your highlights."

That made sense "Now why the fuck would I buy some bloodbag nice things, get her a ring, and pay for her schooling? Is this Sookie my pet?"

"Master no" Pam said quietly. "Sookie is our friend. She is your human. Your mate. You asked her to be your bonded."

Eric was floored. In all his existence he never heard something so crazy. Thank the lord it never happened. Maybe this curse was a blessing.

"Then I am glad I do not remember these things. Firstly you will contact the blood bag and request the ring back so I may return it. Then I need you to contact LSU and cancel payment on those classes. I refuse to finance some blood bags education"

Pam was stunned. "Oh yes and I'm assuming this invoice from BMW is for a vehicle for the blood bag? Get the car back and return it." He fumed.

"Master you cannot" he raised his eyebrow to her." I mean you destroyed her other vehicle. It was why you purchased the BMW".

"Very Well. Then she may keep the car. Please take care of everything else for me. I'm going to find my evening fuck." He said storming out the office.

Pam knew he'd be disgusted in himself if he cheated on Sookie." Master you cannot fuck or feed from the blood bags. You'll be angry with yourself when you regain your memories I assure you."

Eric whipped around "Pamela do not tell me what to do child. I will feed and fuck who I desire. Please locate this witch for me and have her brought her. It seems I was not in my right mind before. Perhaps the curse was made a year ago." He concluded and left.

Pam knew he'd be killing himself over cheating when he regained his memories. She tried to stop him, but he seemed so cold now. More like the vampire he was decades ago verses now. Not much she could do now.

Pam called LSU and cancelled the charges on Sookie's classes, but put them on her charge card instead. She also decided to give Eric the money for the ring. She just could not stand to ask poor Sookie to give it back. She decided she needed time to think so she headed out of the bar to gather Sookies belongings and her car, so she'd have them when she woke up. It was the least she could do.

Sookie woke up numb. The events of last night came flooding back to her, Eric almost killed her. He did not remember her. After another good cry she headed downstairs and found a pile of clothes along with her purse and a note.

_Sookie,_

_Here is everything of yours from Eric's. Hang in there my friend. I will come visit you as soon as I can. I will get our Eric back. _

_Pam_

Sookie pulled her phone out of her purse to check her messages. She glanced at her screensaver. It was a picture of her and Eric kissing. Rather than cry again, Sookie looked over her messages, Mostly they were just wishing happy new year but there was a voice mail from Sam.

"_Hey Cher, Hope you have a happy new year. Look.. I was wrong trying to keep you away from Eric. I miss ya Sook, please come back to work. Call me"_

Figuring she needed to work she dialed the number for Merlotte's. Sam answered.

"Hey Sam" she greeted

"Cher, How ya doing?" he asked.

She could not help it she started bawling. After several minutes Sam was able to calm her down and she told him the whole story about the proposal, and then how Eric almost killed her.

"I'll fucking kill him." He growled

"No Sam. He's cursed. He would have never done it otherwise."

"You going to be okay Sookie?"

"Sure Pam is working on finding this witch, and once she does the curse will be reversed and Eric will be back to himself. I'm sure it's just a matter of days."

"Okay cher"

"But I would not mind coming in to help out. It will keep my mind off things."

"Of course Cher, come in tomorrow for the night shift okay?" he asked.

"Sounds great Sam. See ya tomorrow."

Sookie figured she needed something to keep her mind off everything that was going on. And of course she would let Sam know it was only temporary since she was moving to Shreveport soon.

For the past few days Eric knew things where wrong. He found pictures of himself and the blood bag in his home. He went to tear them up, but could not instead shoving them in the desk. When he had his evening meals it did not feel right, In fact he felt dirty afterwards. What the hell was wrong with him? And he was lonely.

Pam had informed him that Sookie was a telepath and contracted to work at Fangtasia one night a week. Maybe that was why he wanted to bond to her? Her value as a telepath? He was just so confused. He also found out about Bill Compton and his role in Sookie's life. Surprisingly he found himself angry at Compton. But why? Why would he care about a blood bag ?

According to Pam Sookie was coming in tonight to read. He looked forward to questioning her more to find out what was between them. Since he had some time he decided to enjoy his meal before she arrived. He did not want to attack her again after all.

Sookie was a little apprehensive about going to Fangtasia this evening. She has not seen Eric since that night; But Pam assured her it would be fine. Eric would probably just stay in his office. When she arrived at the bar she decided she wanted to say hi to him. She loved him and it hurt her to be away from him. Going to open his office door she heard the noises of sex behind it. As quiet as she could, she opened the door a crack and was horrified at the sight. Eric pumping away at some fangbanger laid out on his desk.

"OUT !" he yelled and she quickly slammed the door and went running back to her car sobbing. She bumped into Pam in the parking lot.

"Sookie what's the matter?" she asked holding the sobbing telepath in her arms.

"He's fucking someone else Pam. I walked in on it. I'm done. I can't live like this." She sobbed.

"Sookie he's not in his right mind, He would never cheat on you" she assured

Sookie screamed" HE JUST DID !"

"It's not him Sookie. That man in there is not your Eric. You need to remember that."

Sookie had enough. She could not stand to be around this any longer. " I won't go back in there Pam. I can't. Please don't make me." She sobbed.

"SHHH" she soothed. "Of course not my friend, go on home. I will call on you tomorrow."

As Sookie left Pam stormed into Eric's office. The sight she saw shocked her. He was sitting working at his computer while a fangbanger was sucking him off.

"Geez you asshole" she screamed

"What's your problem? Miss the shoe sale at Dillards?" he snarked

"No dickhead, Sookie was just here, and saw your little display. Did I not tell you to keep it in your pants tonight since she was coming?" Pam spit.

Eric looked down at the Fangbanger and said "Leave" she took his cock out of her mouth pulled her top up and walked out the door.

"Bring the telepath in. I wish to question her."

Pam laughed." You really think she's still here. You're so stupid. She left you jackass. And refuses to come back."

"She must come back. She is contractually obligated to do so." He stated

"Fuck Eric could you try to be compassionate for two seconds. She just walked in on the man she loved fucking some other woman. Did you imagine she would stay?"

Eric was silent for a moment. "I suppose not."

Pam shook her head and sat down" You know you've really fucked up this time. When you do get your memories back, you're going to wonder why she hates you."

Eric though about this. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Pam was right. Although he could not fathom why. "Do I really love her Pam?" he asked quietly.

Pam smiled" You do Eric. She made you into a better man. Your still a ruthless vampire, but with her you where happy, you laughed, and joked, and showed her a side of you that only I and Godric have seen."

Godric. Come to think of , Eric could not feel Godric through the bond he had with him. It had been several years since they had seen each other, but they spoke weekly. When Eric tried to call him the number was disconnected.

"Pam, did something happen to Godric?" he asked.

"Yes Eric it did. He met the sun. Sookie was with him."

He was shocked. And Sookie stayed with his Master? Why?

"Why would she do that Pam?" he asked.

"I suppose it's because she cared for you at the time."

"I'll go visit Sookie." He stated "where does she live Pam?" he asked standing up grabbing his keys.

Pam stopped him. "Oh no you don't. She's devastated. The last person she want's to see right now is you."

"I suppose you are right Pamela. Please see to the club, I wish to be alone". Pam was gone in a flash. Godric, his maker, his friend, his brother, and his once lover was gone. Blood tears started to pour from his eyes.

Sookie moved through the motions of life. The past month had been the worst time in her life. She worked and came home and cried. She dropped out of school. She was not in a state of mind to concentrate. And without the extra money from reading at Fangtasia, could not afford it anymore. When she called to drop the classes, the person in accounting asked if the refund should be credited to Miss Swinford de Beaufort's card. She agreed. After talking to Pam, she found out Eric demanded the money back, so Pam paid instead.

Pam had emailed her pictures from New Year's Eve. The last night she was happy. It hurt her to look at those images. Images of a man who no longer existed. Sookie fingered her ring. It still sat on her finger. Why she had no idea. Her and Eric where over. As far as she was concerned, the man she loved was dead. She knew what she needed to do.

A few days later Eric was sitting at his desk opening mail. He noticed one from Sookie Stackhouse. He tore it open. A Note and a ring fell out. The ring was beautiful. He opened the note.

_Eric, _

_I'm returning this ring to you. By keeping this ring, I held on to a fantasy that will never happen. The man I loved is dead. In his place is you. An evil dark creature who does not believe in love. Sell it, throw it in the trash. I no longer care. _

_Sookie Stackhouse_

Even though he did not remember Sookie, the note hurt him. He could feel the pain and despair in the bond he shared with Sookie. After talks with Pam he found out he gave Sookie his blood. Out of love. Pam convinced him to release her from her telepath contract but still implored him to extend protection. He had no problems with that. The more he found out about their relationship the worst he felt. He had hurt her badly. And apparently he loved her. He almost killed someone he loved.

Placing the ring on his necklace he decided he needed to visit Sookie.

Sookie was relaxing after a long night at work. She was glad to be home. Hearing a knock at the door she reached out to see who it was. A void. It was probably Pam. She'd been a great friend this past month. Poor Pam was afraid she'd commit suicide or something. I think she watches too many talk shows.

Opening the door she goes to greet Pam and looks up. "What do you want?" she spits.

"Good Evening Sookie, May I come in?" Eric asked.

"Forget it" she fumed

"Fine would you like to join me on the porch?" he asked.

Sookie was still afraid of him."No I don't trust you. I will stay right here safe in my home, thank you." She answered

It bothered him she did not trust him. But really who could blame her. Last time they had been alone, he almost killed her.

"I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior that night."

Sookie sneered" Oh what night is this, the night you almost killed me, or the night I caught you fucking that skank."

Eric sighed. " The night I almost killed you. You must understand I had no idea I knew you and you intruded into my private lair. I'd never brought meals home before."

"Just get the fuck off my porch Eric." She said

"But" Eric started " But Nothing. I did not "intrude" on your lair you invited me. In fact you asked me to move in. Oh yeah and you also asked me to be your bonded and wife. Oh but, you don't remember any of that." She snarked.

"I realize that. But Pamela has informed me about our relationship. I will not apologize for your intrusion on my meal. You should have knocked."

Appalled Sookie said " Just leave me alone."

Eric shook his head. " Sookie I understand you are hurt. I am sorry. It is not my fault I do not remember. I'm sure if I did, I would be groveling before you for forgiveness." He snarked

Sookie laughed dryly. " No you would not. My Eric would have never cheated on me."

Confused Eric asked" You speak as if we are two different men?"

"You are. The man I loved protected me, loved me, laughed with me, made me smile, gave me passion." She stopped for a moment. "You disgust me. I would prefer cancer over spending another moment with you."

Something about that last statement shook him." You have said that phrase to me before?" he asked shocked.

Sookie remembered that night. It was the night she found Lafayette in Eric's dungeon o' fun. "I have." She answered. "Do you remember anything else?"

Eric thought for a moment. He saw the night clearly." You had on a red t-shirt. I thought you looked cute in my shirt. We were arguing about some human. You told me you preferred cancer over me. Then you slapped me." Eric smiled" I liked it when you slapped me. I like my woman feisty." He winked.

"I'm not your woman." She spit.

Eric smirked." But you are Sookie. We've shared blood mutually twice. I've claimed you as my human to my sovereign, and Pam informs me we have fucked on numerous occasions." He leered

"I'm not your's Eric. Not anymore." She fumed.

"But you are. I have not relinquished my claim on you. After all, we are to be bonded and married." He replied gleefully.

"Are you insane !" she screamed. "I returned your ring. I broke up with you."

Eric realized he needed to be honest with her and not tease and bait her." Sookie, I know I have hurt you immensely. But you see, we are together mere minutes, and I have a memory. I would like for us to spend time together. I feel if we do, I will regain my memories."

He paused a moment to gage her reaction" We can"date" I believe Pam called it. Would you not like for our relationship to resume?"

Sookie could not believe what she was hearing from this arrogant prick. He baits and toys with her, then has the audacity to want to date her. Never.

"Absolutely Not" she fumed." I have no desire to date you. You broke trust with me, you tried to kill me, and you cheated on me. You only want to use me to get your memories back."

Eric was pissed "Of course I want my memories back you blood bag! I would figure you would want me to remember and return to the pussy whipped sissy I apparently was!"

Resigned Sookie said" See Eric, you still think of me as a blood bag. Even if your memories return, I don't think it matters. Not to me anyhow. I'm starting to realize I never knew you at all. Please go." She said closing the door.

Eric decided not to push the matter. He called her a blood bag out of anger. He did not mean it. He knew he did not. The truth of the matter was that he was desperate to get his memories back. He glanced at the picture he kept on him always; It was taken at the New year's Eve party at the club. Eric and she where dancing laughing and smiling. He looked so happy. He wanted that feeling back.


	10. Chapter 9

Sookie hated the fact that she'd been conned by a vampire once again. "Men! She thought" No wonder Pam was into woman."

She heard a knock on the door. Speak of the devil. It was Pam.

"Hello My friend" she purred as she sauntered into the house. After greeting each other and Sookie grabbing Pam a blood they settled on the couch to catch up.

"So you'll never guess who visited me the other night."

"Oh hell" Pam muttered " Did you throw his Viking ass out?"

Chuckling, Sookie replied " I did not even invite him in. God Pam, he acted like such a jerk ! Then he had the audacity to tell me we could date!" she fumed

Pam shook her head "Well I never said he had tact."

"He called me a blood bag Pam." She whispered.

Pam patted her hand." I'm so sorry Sookie."

"I never knew him at all."

"Yes you did. He's confused. He's frustrated. A year of his life is gone, and he finds out he was in love. "

"So I should sympathize with him?" Sookie snarked.

"Of course not. But I'll just let you know; he's not feeding and fucking the bangers right now."

"Huh?" Sookie asked startled.

Pam smirked. "I called him on it. He told me he felt dirty when he did it. Then threatened if I told anyone, he'd throw out all my couture and buy me a new wardrobe from WalMart"

"Oh how tragic"

"Very" Pam agreed. They both laughed.

Pam looked at Sookie seriously. She seemed to be holding up alright, but would be pissed when she heard what she'd come to talk to her about. Pam took Sookie's ring out of her purse and placed it in Sookie's hand." This is your's"

Sookie shook her head and tried to hand the ring back to Pam but she interrupted." Unfortunately, this was not a pleasure visit tonight Sookie. Eric received a call from the Queen tonight saying she heard a rumor you'd left him. I must tell you that little weasel Compton has been spotted in the area. "

"Shit" Sookie mumbled.

"Exactly. Luckily Eric has a 1000 years' experience playing the vampire game, so he pretended nothing was wrong and said rumors were false. Sookie your safety depends on you belonging to Eric"

"I know that." She grumbled.

"So Eric and I discussed it, and he gave me the ring to give back to you. You only need to wear it in public settings. You're also going to need to pretend you and Eric are still together."

"I can't do that Pam!" she cried.

"Do you want to be the Queen's pet?" she countered

"Of course not."

"Then you must pretend to still be Eric's. This entails spending time with him Sookie."

"Lovely. Just what I always wanted." She snarked.

Pam was a little pissed. She knew Sookie was hurt, but damnit Eric was trying. "Sookie grow up!" she exclaimed.

"Pam he hurt me !" she cried

"Yes Yes I know that." Humans, always so fucking melodramatic. " Sookie be logical, if he did not remember you, how could he be unfaithful to you. Even with this curse, it pains him to see you upset. He won't admit it but I can tell. And just so you know, he took this ring off his necklace to give to me."

"He did?" she asked startled.

"Yes and he carries a picture of you in his wallet. I was snooping." She smiled." He asked me to come here this evening since he knew you were upset with him. He regrets calling you a blood bag Sookie."

"Well then why doesn't Mr. high and mighty come apologize? Or is that too lowly a gesture for him?" she snarked.

Before Pam could respond there as a knock on the door. Sookie stormed over and swung it open to find Eric. Before she could yell at him he said simply "Please forgive me."

"Well I'll be showing myself out" Pam snarked as she glided past the two lovebirds. Eric might be cursed but he was still infatuated. She could tell by the look in his eye.

Eric and Sookie just stood staring at each other. Finally Eric asked just barely above a whisper" May I come in?"

Sookie hesitated a moment before Eric said " I promise no harm will come to you. And that I will be a gentleman." He smirked.

Sookie had to laugh at his devilish smirk. "Come on in Eric." Sookie turned around and headed back to the couch and Eric followed.

"Again I must apologize for my behavior, It was deplorable of me to act the way I have been." He said.

"It was" she whispered.

"I also want to say that I am sorry for what you had to witness in my office. I can imagine it hurt your greatly."

She nodded. Eric pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to Sookie. She glanced at it. It was a photo from the New Year 's Eve party at fangstasia. Both her and Eric where dancing and smiling at one another. She had her hand on his chest and she could see the sparkle of the ring he had given her.

"Those two people look extremely happy." Eric said.

"They were." she replied.

"I want to be that happy again." He whispered.

Stunned into silence Eric continued" I may not remember you Sookie but I have seen proof that we were happy. That we were together. And for some reason I know this to be true." He tentatively took her hand.

With tears in her eyes Sookie said " We were very happy together Eric. But that man in the picture does not exist anymore. He's gone."

He turned her face toward him" I know that. When I'm with you I remember things. To get that man back, I need your help. I need to find this witch and get the spell reversed. Will you help me?" he asked.

Sookie looked into his eyes and she could she a glimmer of her Eric." I miss him."

Eric smiled " I know you do. If you want him back, I will search until I find this witch. I will get the spell reversed. But I need to know that when I do this, things will go back to as they where before. If I cannot have you, then I will kill the witch, but I will not have the spell reversed."

"Don't you want to remember everything?" she questioned.

"Of course I do. But why remember how happy I was, when it can never be? It would be like losing you all over again." He whispered.

He may not remember, but he was acting like her Eric tonight. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope that all could be well with them after all.

She smiled at him." I'll help you."

"And if I get my memories back? Will things go back to how they were before?"

She just was not sure. "All I can promise you right now is friendship. And you should be glad I'm giving you the chance at that."

Eric quirked an eyebrow "Explain."

"If you want things to go back to normal between us, you need to stop feeding and fucking other woman. Rationally I know I cannot blame you for what I witnessed, but it does not change the fact that it hurt me."

"Well that's easy, I've already stopped." He smirked. Sookie smiled at him. Eric really wanted to kiss her, So he leaned in and right before his lips touched her she shrieked "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to kiss you." He leaned in to try again and she put a hand on his chest to stop him."No way buddy."

Eric shook his head. "Fine. Friends for now. But publically we must still appear to be together. It will not bode well for you if the Queen thinks you are fair game. Not to mention this thing with the witches."

"Okay what do we need to do?" she asked.

"You need to resume coming to Fangstasia. The contract from before will stand. While at Fangstasia, you must wear the ring, and sit near me on display."

Sookie did not think that was a big deal "Is that all?"

"Yes and you will need to move back into our home." He said.

"I did not live with you before." She countered

"Yes you did. Pamela said you've been living with me since right before the Christmas holiday."

Sookie shook her head. "No, I was just staying with you since I was off school and was not working. You had only asked me to move in….well" she was getting upset" the night you gave me the ring." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Well then should you not move in to promote the fact that we are still together?" he questioned frustrated with this conversation.

"It would promote the fact we are still together, but no, I will not move in with you. I have a life here, in Bon Temps. I have a home to care for and a job." She said stubbornly.

"Where do you work?" he asked. Friends ask each other questions right?

"A local bar and grill called Merlotte's. I'm a waitress there."

Something about that statement caused him to remember something. He could see a shaggy man, shifter he called him, and Sookie yelled at him she quit.

"Did you not quit this job?"

Sookie was shocked. He remembered something else. "I did. But Sam gave me my job back last month after everything that happened. I need to have an income."

Eric was pissed. There was no way in hell his woman was going to work at a bar and grill. Forget it." I forbid it. I will not have my woman working in a bar and grill and especially for a shifter. I will pay your bills, you focus on your education."

Fuming Sookie got right in Eric's face. "I don't care what you think. I am working for Sam, and you will not be paying my bills. As for school I dropped out." She spit

Confused Eric asked "But I saw a charge to LSU on my credit card statement. ?"

"Yeah you would have. MY Eric paid for it. But don't think I did not fight him on it. YOU however saw the charge and told Pam to have it cancelled. I found out when I dropped out. Pam paid for it. She got her money back since I did not even start the semester." She said crying in earnest now.

Softly Eric asked" But why did you drop out if it was paid for? Education is important."

Sookie sniffed." I know and I was so proud of myself for finally going back. But after your curse, things changed, everything changed."

He did not know why, but he was hurting this woman. And he hated seeing her cry. He needed to get out of the house. After informing her to start coming to Fangstasia again he beat it out of the house faster than hell. He needed to find these witches.

Another month went by. Sookie was working at both Merlotte's and Fangstasia. The extra money helped alot and she knew as soon as she could, she'd go back to school. Things between her and Eric where strained. Pretending to the outside world they were still the happy couple was proving hard. She would frankly be surprised if anyone bought it.

He stuck to his word though. From the thoughts of the fangbanger's she knew he was not indulging in them anymore. And he was trying with her. The more time they spent together, the more he started to loosen up around her. He was attentive, and polite. Sookie just could not get the image of what he'd done out of her mind.

"Earth to Sookie." Eric called bringing her out of her musing.

He smirked."I thought we were playing a game. I told you that one over there had fantasies of Pam taking her over her knee in a schoolgirl outfit."

Eric and she had been bantering back and forth playing guess the vermin's thoughts. Eric would come up with outrageous things that would make her laugh. She was having fun until she let her mind wander.

"No actually she wants to fuck you on your throne while everyone watches." She replied dryly.

"I only want to fuck you on my throne Sookie." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Quit it with the sexual innendos, I'm really not in the mood, All these pathetic scum can think about is you fucking them, I'm bloated and I have cramps." She huffed.

"Bloated and cramps?" he questioned "Are you on your period?" he sniffed the air a moment and a dirty grin came over his face."You are. How wonderful." He said gleefully.

"Wonderful?" she shrieked. "You try dealing with this. Asshole. And get it out of your mind right now; there is no way in hell I am letting you drink from between my legs."

With an innocent look on his face he said "Now why would I ask you something like that. It would not be very gentlemanly of me, would it my sweet."

Sookie snorted "Never stopped you before."

"Oh" he squealed "So I have sampled your special time. Luckily I found where that witch's coven is. How many days have you had it, hopefully I'll have the curse broken by then." He grinned.

"Is sex and blood all you think about? God you're a pig."

"You really have no sense of humor at all. Where you always this bitchy?" he countered. "Or maybe it's because you dwell on things you cannot change."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Eric sighed " Sookie I know your upset. I do not remember the last year of my life. You could try and sympathize a little. I've done nothing but compromise for you. I drink bagged blood and that horrid synthetic shit, and you can't even be civil to me."

He right. "I know Eric, I'm sorry. You have been nothing but civil to me." And then she remembered what he mentioned about the witches coven." You found the witch?" she asked

Eric nodded and took her hand." I have. Pam and I need to come up with a plan of attack. We need to capture her and get her to reverse the spell before we kill her."

Sookie was glad to hear that but she still doubted If the curse could be broken." And what if the curse is permanent?" she asked.

Eric had thought of that as well. He had gotten to know Sookie over the past month, and when she wasn't being a bitch, He really liked her. She was feisty. He could totally understand why he would have fallen for her. Even being mostly human.

"Sookie in this past month I've grown to know you." He hesitated "And regardless of my memories, I do care for you. I would like to be with you. Even if I never remember the past."

Sookie smiled at him. She had to admit, Now that they were working together and he let down his "vampire tough guy act" he was still her Eric, Just without his memories.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get things taken care of with this witch, then we can figure us out okay?" she questioned.

"I agree" he leaned over and before she could protest dropped a sweet kiss on her lips.

"What do you say we get out of here and get you fed and maybe rent a movie?" he asked.

She was sick of the bar and starving. "Sounds good."

Two hours later after a nice meal at Olive Garden, she had the spinach ravioli and he a blood, Eric and Sookie were in blockbuster trying to find a movie.

"How about this movie?" Sookie asked holding up the box for eclipse.

Eric looked it over. What is it about?" he asked.

Sookie smiled. He did not remember the twilight saga. "Oh it's a vampire movie you'll love it."

Eric agreed so he paid for the rental and they made their way to her house. Eric had tried to get her to go to his place, but the memories of the attack were still fresh in her mind. Even if it wasn't his fault really.

They settled in on the couch to watch the movie sitting side by side. Sookie popped it in the player and they began to watch. Not even 5 minutes into it Eric began his commentary.

"They feed on animals why the fuck would they do that?" he asked in disgust

"Cause they want to be humane." She answered

"Well fuck, drink true blood then. Mainstreaming pussies. And how the fuck can they feed? Where are their fangs?" he asked

"Just watch the film" she scolded.

He was quiet for a bit until it came to the scene were Bella asked Edward to make love to her. In turn he proposed marriage.

"I think I'm going to vomit my true blood up." Eric mumbled.

"And why is that buster?" she glared at him.

"He won't fuck her cause he could hurt her? I've never heard such nonsense. "

Sookie shook her head and giggled silenty. She knew he'd hate this movie. "What about him asking her to marry him? I think it's sweet. And waiting until their wedding night. Sooo romantic."

"Hmph" he grunted."What isn't that how they did it in Viking times?" she asked him.

"Absolutely not. Marriages were arranged. It was left up to the parents to make a suitable match that would benefit everyone."

Sookie was curious "So were you married?"

"I was. Since my parent's died and I became ruler it was only proper I have a wife. I looked and found the most suitable girl for the job. I paid her family a substantial dowry." He smiled.

"So you bought her ? Like a slave?" she asked appalled.

"Of course not" Eric said."Marriages for love are still a new custom. This was just how things were done. We married and she bore me 3 sons. She was a fine wife."

"Did you love her?" she asked quietly.

Eric paused for a moment as if trying to remember "After some time yes I did. She was a quiet good woman who managed my household wonderfully and was a wife to make me proud. I did love her, but I was not "In Love" with her."

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"My wife raised my sons to be fine men. They ruled our tribe for many years. I am very proud of them." He said abruptly. She knew he was done talking about the past.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, except for some grunts Eric made when he found the movie to be ridiculous. It was ridiculous, but Sookie enjoyed it anyway.

"That had to have been the dumbest movie I have ever seen."he huffed. "Vampires do not crack like glass when they die. And still how can he kill without fangs. The person who thought up this story should be drained."

Sookie smiled at patted his knee "It was made for teenagers. Do really think they should see what vampires are like?" she asked.

"I suppose not."

"I know it was no godfather, but it was cute" she told him.

"Oh do you have the godfather? It is my favorite film!" he said happily.

She laughed "I know Eric. One night you made me sit through godfather one and two. You refused to watch three since you felt it ruined the whole story."

"Well it did. Sometimes it's better to end a series before it get's out of hand."

"Like for example?" she asked.

"The nightmare on elm street series. One and two and parts of three were excellent. Freddy Kreuger was an effective monster figure. Four, five and six, a complete comedy I tell you. Don't even get me started on the remake of Nightmare on Elm St. Deplorable." He huffed.

She just started laughing at him. He glared at her but then finally joined in as well. It was getting late and dawn was coming so Eric got up to leave.

"I must go" he said.

"I know. I had fun tonight Eric." And she did.

"I did as well. Perhaps we can do it again sometime. I'll pick the movie though." He smiled at her.

"Fine" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. He just chuckled at her. Eric leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sookie." He whispered and was gone. Damn that vampire speed.

Sookie headed upstairs to sleep. Her heart was slowly growing to care for her Viking once again.

While at work the next afternoon Sookie over heard some talk about witches. She listened in and found out that Marnie "aka Hallow" was actually in Merlotte's. She continued to stretch her telepathy and found out that Marnie planned to meet Bill Compton at nightfall. He owed her money.

As soon as nightfall hit, she called Eric's cell.

"Hello my sweet" Eric greeted .

"Cut the crap Eric, I know who was behind you getting cursed." She said.

Eric was intrigued. "Who?"

"Bill" she whispered. "He's back in Bon Temps."

"Motherfucker" Eric cursed."Sookie grab your purse and keys and get out of that house now." He growled.

"Why? I rescinded his invitation?" she asked.

"Sookie's he's working with witches, who knows what they might be able to do. Please for me, get out of there NOW." He growled.

Sookie grabbed her purse and keys and ran to her car. She started it up and as she pulled down her drive she saw Bill and two other people approaching her home.

Eric was still on the phone." Eric Bill was coming with two people I'd never seen before."

"Sookie drive to Fangtasia. I will meet you there." He said hanging up the phone.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the bar. She grabbed her purse and headed in to Eric's office. When she saw him she could not hold back her emotions any longer. She started to sob . Eric quickly gathered her in his arms and sat down behind his desk with her in his lap.

"Please don't cry sweetheart. Your fine. All will be well." He assured.

"How can you say that?" she sobbed. "Bill did this Eric. He put this curse on you to hurt both of us." She cried.

"I'd figured as much. "he said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Master how would you like to proceed?" Pam questioned.

"Get that little fuck Compton. It's time he pay for the crimes he's committed against Sookie and I."

"As you wish Master." Pam bowed to Eric, nodded to Sookie and left.

Sookie looked over to Eric. "Your going to kill him aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes. I'm going to torture that little fuck for information and then he will meet a slow, very painful true death."

Sookie wanted to protest but found she could not. Bill had lied to her, manipulated her, almost raped her and now cursed Eric to hurt her. She really did not care if he was dead or not.

"Is it wrong that I don't care that you're going to kill him?" she asked.

Eric kissed her forehead. "There is nothing wrong with justice. And we will get ours sweetheart, this I promise you." He said smiling at her.


End file.
